We Could Be In Love
by kutunakal
Summary: I know what these are symptoms of.. we could be in love.. A GTOP story.. Balada cinta Seunghyun dan Jiyong dari Big Bang. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**WE COULD BE IN LOVE (bahasa version)**

****

Author : kutunakal

**Pairing :** GTOP, Jaechun, GTOP and the almighty GTOP!

**Disclaimer :** They own each other. I only own this story.

**Rating :** PG? Some bad words, but safe. You can read this fic with your grandma together ^^

**Prologue **

_Dear, Dragon _

_I'm coming to Seoul on Friday. My best-friends going to marry, and I'll be singing in his wedding party. Would you like to meet on Saturday? I really need a fast reply on this one, okay? _

_p.s. I sent you my picture _

_Kisses and Hugs _

_*I reversed it!how smart was that? _

_The Official Pimp _


	2. Chapter 1

**WE COULD BE IN LOVE (bahasa version)**

****

**Author :** kutunakal

**Pairing :** GTOP, Jaechun, GTOP and the almighty GTOP!

**Disclaimer :** They own each other. I only own this story.

**Rating :** PG? Some bad words, but safe. You can read this fic with your grandma together ^^

**1**

Jiyong tersenyum di depan loker PO Box-nya. Itu adalah surat terpendek yang pernah dikirim The Official Pimp, atau disingkat T.O.P. Sahabat penanya itu tidak pernah mengiriminya surat yang lebih sedikit dari 4 halaman sebelumnya. Orang itu sangat suka bercerita. Dia bercerita tentang apapun, tentang dirinya, sifat-sifatnya, keluarganya, tempat dia tinggal, pekerjaannya, karya-karyanya. Semuanya. Cukup aneh menerima sebuah surat yang berisi hanya hampir satu halaman surat darinya.

Jiyong bertemu dengan teman penanya ini 6 bulan yang lalu. Mereka kenal di sebuah acara radio, ketika itu Jiyong adalah tamu untuk acara tersebut. Seungri, sahabatnya sejak SMA yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri, merupakan DJ di stasiun radio tersebut, mengundangnya untuk menjadi pembicara. Topik hari itu adalah "Tidak Ada Yang Salah Dengan Gay". Jiyong adalah salah satu dari apa yang orang-orang sebut sebagai aseksual. Sejak kecil dia tahu dia memiliki orientasi yang berbeda. Jiyong tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan seksual pada anak perempuan, atau ketika dia sudah dewasa, wanita. Pada mulanya dia pikir itu terjadi karena memang dia bekerja di bidang fashion, di mana hampir semua laki-laki yang bekerja di bidang itu menyukai sesama jenis. Namun bahkan kepada lelaki, Jiyong tidak tertarik. Hasratnya ada hanya untuk fashion. Fashion telah mencuri hati dan pikiran Jiyong sejak dulu.

Ketika anak laki-laki lain senang bermain robot dan mobil-mobilan, Jiyong bermain bersama kakak perempuannya, Dami, dan bersama mereka mengutak-atik gaya berpakaian koleksi boneka barbie Dami. Saat remaja laki-laki lain bermain sepeda ketika Jiyong SMP, dia lebih suka berada di rumah memperhatikan kakaknya mendisain baju dan terkadang membantunya menjahit baju-baju tersebut. Ketika memasuki SMA, anak laki-laki lain semua terlibat dalam kegiatan olahraga, Jiyong memilih untuk mengambil kursus menjahit dan menjadi designer untuk pakaian-pakaian yang dijual di online shop kakaknya. Dan ketika pemuda-pemuda lain memilih jurusan yang keren-keren seperti hukum, bisnis, atau teknik ketika kuliah, Jiyong memilih seni, jurusan fashion dan dia lulus sebagai salah satu mahasiswa dengan nilai tertinggi di kampusnya.

Sekarang Jiyong memiliki fashion label-nya sendiri, yang khusus merancang baju-baju perkawinan, dan labelnya cukup terkenal di Seoul. Ya, dia sering kali ber-onani, namun dia tidak pernah ingat alasan dirinya melakukan itu. Tentu dia sering berbicara tentang wanita, juga pria, dengan teman-temannya; dia memuji seorang gadis jika dia cantik dan mengagumi lelaki-lelaki tampan, tetapi tidak pernah mengalami ketertarikan secara seksual maupun romantis pada orang lain. Sampai dia mengenal seseorang ini melalui sebuah panggilan telepon.

"_Aku lahir di keluarga berkecukupan, memiliki orangtua yang sangat penyayang dan luar biasa, juga seorang kakak perempuan yang tidak akan aku tukar dengan siapapun," Jiyong dan Seungri terharu dengan apa yang pemuda ini katakan tentang keluarganya. "Aku.. menyukai perempuan, pada awalnya. Ciuman pertamaku.. terjadi saat aku SD, dengan seorang anak perempuan yang sangat aku sukai. Dia sangat cantik._ _ Tetapi.. itu hanyalah sebuah permainan untuk kami. Maksudku.. kami sama-sama masih kecil. Kami tidak bertahan lama. Aku sadar aku menyukai sesama jenis ketika aku SMA. Aku pindah ke London pada usia 15 tahun dan melanjutkan sekolahku di sana sejak itu. Aku memiliki pacar, perempuan, di sini dan di sana, tetapi.. Aku tidak tahu yah,aku merasa itu.. tidak.. tidak benar saja pacaran dengan seorang perempuan."_

"_Wow, pacar di sini dan di sana? Kau benar-benar seorang player ya?" ledek Seungri. Alih-alih marah, pemuda di saluran seberang itu tertawa dengan suaranya yang berat. Suara pria itu lebih dari indah dan membuat Jiyong merinding ketika mendengarnya. Rendah, serak dan seksi. Jiyong terus membayangkan bagaimana rupa pemilik suara ini._

"_Tidak! Aku buka player!" dia membela dirinya. "Aku selalu berpacaran dengan 1 wanita, tetapi.. aku hanya tidak pernah sendiri terlalu lama," katanya, mengundang tawa dari Seungri dan Jiyong. "Suatu hari, ketika aku kembali ke Korea untuk berlibur, teman dari seorang sahabatku yang menjemputku di bandara. Well.. bisa dikatakan aku mengalami apa yang disebut dengan naksir pada pandangan pertam—"_

"_Aku pikir orang-orang menyebutnya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Jiyong memotong si penelepon, berpikir kalau orang itu salah bicara. _

_Jiyong merinding lagi ketika si penelepon terkekeh dan melanjutkan, "Tidak. Aku belum pernah menjalani sebuah hubungan yang cukup layak dikatakan sebagai hubungan yang berdasarkan cinta."_

"_A~h," kedua sahabat itu mengangguk mendengarnya._

"_Dia adalah teman dari sahabatku, dan.. terasa sangat aneh pada mulanya, memiliki ketertarikan pada teman sejenis. Aku tumbuh di keluarga yang melarang hal-hal semacam ini, jadi.. cukup sulit bagi diriku sendiri menerima kalau aku.. mm.," si penelepon terdengar ragu, jadi Jiyong membantunya dengan mengatakan, "Tidak normal?"_

_Jiyong langsung menyesali kata-katanya ketika si penelepon mengatakan dengan tegas, "Tidak. Bukan tidak normal. Berbeda. Hanya berbeda. Normal.. adalah kata yang sangat.. berbahaya. Normal, mengandung.. banyak pengertian dan.. orang-orang biasanya mengintepretasikan 'normal' sesuai dengan orientasi mereka masing-masing. Kau harus.. melihat kedua sisi koin untuk benar-benar mengerti maksud kata normal. Untuk kami.. para gay, menyukai.. mencintai sesama jenis itu normal, di mana kalian yang 'normal' menganggap itu tidak normal."_

_Perkataannya menyambar kedua sahabat itu bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Penjelasan pemuda itu sangat sederhana, tetapi membuka pikiran Jiyong, dan juga Seungri, tentang seksualitas._

"_.. Jadi.. pada akhirnya aku menerima kenyataan kalau aku tertarik pada pria. Aku mencintai wanita dan aku mengagumi mereka, tetapi perasaan itu tidak akan lebih dari rasa hormat dan.. rasa cinta kepada seorang kakak, atau adik."_

Jiyong merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya setelah mendengarkan cerita itu. Cinta atau bukan, Jiyong masih ragu karena dia juga belum pernah merasakan itu sebelumnya, dan ini hanyalah sebuah panggilan telepon. Jiyong hanya mendengar suaranya. Tetapu yang jelas Jiyong sangat tertarik pada pria ini. tidak secara seksual (mungkin sedikit, mengingat suaranya yang sangat seksi dan menggetarkan hatinya) tetapi secara romantis mungkin, dia sangat terpesona. Di akhir percakapan, ketika panggilan tersebut sudah tidak disiarkan on-air dan Seungri sedang mengucapkan terimakasih dan salam perpisahan, Jiyong membisikkan permintaannya pada Seungri. Jiyong meminta bantuan Seungri untuk mendapatkan nomor teleponnya. Pemuda itu menolak, memberikan nomor PO Box sebagai gantinya. Dia mengakui kalau dia adalah seseorang yang suka menulis dan memilih surat sebagai sarana komunikasinya dengan orang-orang.

Jadi di sinilah Jiyong sekarang, di hadapan lokernya yang dia buka 6 bulan yang lalu demi sahabat penanya ini, kebingungan membaca surat terpendek yang pernah dia terima dari pria romantis yang juga konyol yang menggunakan nama The Official Pimp sebagai panggilannya. The Official Pimp? Serius?

a/n

prefer fic ini pake bahasa Indonesia atau English, semua?


	3. Chapter 2

**WE COULD BE IN LOVE (bahasa version)**

****

**Author :** kutunakal

**Pairing :** GTOP, Jaechun, GTOP and the almighty GTOP!

**Disclaimer :** They own each other. I only own this story.

**Rating :** PG? Some bad words, but safe. You can read this fic with your grandma together ^^

**2 **

Jiyong mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang tertinggal di dalam amplop coklat besar tersebut, dan tertawa ketika melihat apa yang ada di atas kertas tersebut. Sebuah foto. Foto wajah sahabat penanya. Well, seharusnya itu foto wajah TOP, hanya saja di atas foto ini digambar banyak sekali hiasan. Di atas hidungnya digambar sebuah lingkaran merah besar, kedua matanya digambar dengan sebuah bunga dan sebuah bintang besar, serta garis bibirnya dipanjangkan sehingga senyumnya tampak mengerikan seperti seringai joker. TOP juga mengecap pola-pola abstrak di pipinya, menggambarkan beberapa buah bentuk hati di sekitar wajahnya, dan huruf T, O, dan P yang besar terpajang di tempat yang seharusnya menjadi dahi orang itu.

"Dan bagaimana aku bisa mengenalimu, babo?" Jiyong menggumamkan pertanyaan itu seraya tertawa. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia kenali sebagai bagian dari wajah manusia adalah alisnya. Alis yang sangat tebal dan indah.

Banyak orang memiliki alis tebal, pikir Jiyong. Pemuda ini menghela nafasnya, senyum masih terkulum di bibirnya. Setelah memasukkan kembali foto dan kertas surat TOP ke dalam amplopnya, Jiyong sekali lagi memeriksa kotak suratnya dan mengambil amplop-amplop yang masih tertinggal di dalam. Membuka sebuah PO Box membawa keuntungan bagi Jiyong. PO Box ini mempermudah komunikasinya dengan pelanggan dan rekan-rekan kerjanya di seluruh Korea, bahkan dunia, yang tidak memiliki akses internet.

Ketika sedang membaca surat dari sahabatnya yang sedang melaksanakan wajib militer, tiba-tiba seseorang bertanya pada Jiyong, "Mendapatkan apa yang telah kau tunggu selama bertahun-tahun, boy?"

Jiyong berbalik dan melihat seorang laki-laki tua yang tengah memasukkan surat-surat ke dalam tasnya tersenyum meledek padanya.

"Paman.. " Jiyong memberikan sebuah bungkukan hormat pada pak pos yang sudah dikenalnya sejak dia rajin datang ke kantor pos ini. Oh Younggi, adalah satu-satunya tukang pos yang masih bekerja di kantor pos daerah ini. Dia sudah bekerja di sini selama 52 tahun, dan tidak ada niat berhenti. Istrinya meninggal dunia beberapa tahun yang lalu dan anak perempuan satu-satunya ikut dengan suaminya tinggal di Jepang. Anak Younggi telah meminta ayahnya untuk berhenti bekerja dan tinggal bersamanya di Jepang, tetapi Younggi menolak dengan alasan kalau dia pergi, maka kantor pos ini sudah pasti akan ditutup. Kalau kantor pos ini ditutup, banyak orang di area itu yang tidak memiliki telepon atau internet, tidak akan bisa berhubungan dengan keluarga atau temannya.

Jiyong mengagumi kemuliaan hati Younggi dan sejak saat itu dia dan Younggi menjadi teman baik. Younggi menganggap Jiyong seperti anak yang tidak pernah dia miliki sementara Jiyong menghormati Younggi seperti ayahnya sendiri. Seringkali Jiyong datang ke kantor pos ketika dia sedang ada waktu luang. Bukan untuk mengambil surat, tetapi hanya untuk makan bersama atau mengobrol dengan Younggi, bahkan kadang Jiyong menemani Younggi mengantar surat.

"Kau banyak tersenyum hari ini, tidak seperti beberapa hari kemarin."

"Aku.. uh.." Jiyong kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab Younggi. Pemuda ini menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dari tukang pos itu.

Younggi tertawa, kemudian menepuk punggung pemuda berambut merah itu. "Apakah dia tampan?" Younggi berusaha mengintip foto di dalam amplop yang dipeluk Jiyong,

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, Paman!" Jiyong merengek dan mengeluarkan foto itu lagi untuk ditunjukkan pada Younggi. "Dia menggambari seluruh mukanya. Ck, apa gunanya mengirim foto kalau fotonya penuh dengan gambar begini? Aku tidak bisa mengenalinya, sama saja!"

Pria tua itu tertawa ketika dia mengambil foto dari tangan Jiyong dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Oh Younggi memang sudah tua, tetapi justru karena itu dia sangat berpengalaman dan bisa membaca kepribadian seseorang hanya dari wajahnya, bahkan di foto. Dan jika Jiyong tidak bisa melihat wajah yang ada di balik coretan-coretan itu, Younggi bisa. Younggi kembali tersenyum dan mengembalikan kertas yang dia pegang pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Dia adalah orang yang baik, Jiyong-goon."

"Eh?"

"Sahabat penamu ini. Dia orang yang sangat baik dan santun. Kalian akan menghadapi banyak sekali rintangan untuk bersatu, tetapi aku bisa melihat kalian memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama," Younggi berkata dengan nada yang serius.

"P-Paman, aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan si.. si Pimp ini," mendengar panggilan Jiyong untuk sahabatnya, Younggi tertawa. Ketika Jiyong pertama kali bercerita padanya tentang sahabat penanya ini, yang pertama kali dikomentari Younggi adalah nickname-nya yang lucu.

Jiyong tidak tertawa bersama Younggi. Dia malah bingung bagaimana Younggi bisa berpikir seperti itu. Ji dan si Pimp ini baru mengenal satu sama lain selama enam bulan, hanya melalui beberapa lembar kertas dan tulisan, dan mereka bahkan tidak pernah bertatap muka! _Rintangan untuk bersatu? Ditakdirkan bersama? _Jiyong menggeleng. Apa yang membuat Younggi berpikir mereka ditakdirkan bersama?

"Kau akan segera tahu jawabannya, Jiyong. Aku yakin itu," mengembalikan foto tersebut pada Jiyong yang masih tampak bingung. "Banyak pekerjaan menungguku, Jiyong-ah. Good luck menebak wajah tampan itu."

Jiyong tertawa mendengar ini, kemudian memberikan hormatnya lagi pada pria tua itu, "Aku juga harus pergi. Hari ini sepupuku bertunangan."

"Oh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu sampaikan ucapan selamatku pada sepupumu. Aku harap keberuntungannya dalam asmara menular," Younggi menepuk Jiyong yang memberikannya ekspresi lucu sambil berseru "whaaaaaa~t?", lalu keluar untuk melakukan pekerjaannya mengantar surat hari itu.

Jiyong memperhatikan pria tua sahabatnya itu naik ke sepedanya dan melambai padanya, dan dia tidak menahan senyumnya mengingat pembicaraannya dengannya. Jiyong tidak sabar menunggu Minggu datang.

a/n

makasih semua reviewnya.. maapin ya typosnya, berusaha aku benerin semua semampu mataku yang minus 8 ini bisa, haha. Maklum yah. Saya nggak bisa bales satu-satu reviewnya, tapi saya bungkuk2 makasih ke semuanya satu-satu ya.. maapin juga kalo style nulisnya masih 'english' banget katanya. Emang saya jarang bikin fic bahasa. Apalagi ini saya mentranslate dari bahasa Inggris ke bahasa kita yang ternyata susyah. Bukannya mau belagu dan nggak mau belajar dari penulis fic bahasa yang lain, saya tahu kok semuanya juga hebat-hebat, tapi inilah style menulis saya. Kalo emang membingungkan maaf, mudah2an semua masih bisa nikmatin inti ceritanya terlepas dari bahasa yang membingungkan atau gaya nulis yang terlalu kaku (efek nulis skripsi 1 taun, jiahahahaa, curcol sayahhh)

Okelah.. Semoga chappie berikutnya reviewnya juga oke yahh.. kalo ada yang mau baca versi englishnya boleh loh. Nanti saya kirimin linknya, siapa tau bisa jadi perbandingan, hehe

ENJOY... ^-^


	4. Chapter 3

**WE COULD BE IN LOVE (bahasa version)**

**Author :** kutunakal

**Pairing :** GTOP, Jaechun, GTOP and the almighty GTOP!

**Disclaimer :** They own each other. I only own this story.

**Rating :** PG? Some bad words, but safe. You can read this fic with your grandma together ^^

**3 **

_Dear T.O.P.,_

_I would love to meet you. Hari Sabtu aku harus bekerja, bagaimana kalau Minggu? Kita bisa bertemu di taman dekat apartemenku. Tamannya sangat indah dan sepi, aku seringkali ke situ kalau sedang butuh inspirasi untuk rancangan-rancangan baruku. Oh, dan apakah aku sudah memberitahumu? Aku mengambil kelas musik sejak minggu lalu. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang penulis lagu yang hebat. Mungkin kita bisa bekerja sama suatu hari nanti? Kita bisa berkolaborasi dan membentuk sebuah tim duet. TOP-Dragon. The TOP Dragon. Keren kan? (_Jiyong mentertawai betapa bodohnya tulisannya itu).

_Aku akan memberikanmu nomor teleponku. Aku harap kau yang akan meneleponku. ^_^_

_Tetapi janji ya, janji padaku kita akan tetap saling bersurat walaupun kau memiliki nomor teleponku. Aku tidak akan mau membalas satupun SMSmu, okay? Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari pertemuan kita. Aku harap kau se-excited aku!_

_p.s. nomorku 98921657_

_p.s.s. Aku tidak bisa mengenali wajahmu di foto itu, dasar silly Hyung! Tidak adil! Aku sudah mengirimimu fotoku. Kirimkan aku satu lagi fotomu sebelum kau sampai di Seoul hari Jumat _

_still smarter than you, _

_Dragon _

"Tentu saja aku excited untuk bertemu denganmu," Seunghyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri setelah membaca surat tersebut. Dia terawa ketika membaca p.s.s. surat itu. Ya, sahabat penanya yang misterius ini memang mengiriminya foto, tetapi foto yang dia kirim adalah ketika dia sedang outing bersama teman-teman sekolahnya. Bagaimana Seunghyuun bisa menemukan seorang Dragon yang dia tak tahu nama aslinya diantara ratusan anak lain di dalam foto itu?

Seunghyun ingat hari di mana dia menelepon sebuah stasiun radio yang memang sering dia dengarkan. Saat itu topik yang diangkat oleh si DJ adalah mengenai gay. Seunghyun, yang tahu sangat sulit bagi seorang gay untuk mengakui orientasi seksualnya itu pada orang lain, memutuskan untuk menelepon radio tersebut dan ajaibnya, panggilannya tersambung. Dia menceritakan kisah hidupnya sendiri di acara tesebut. Kisah hidupnya sebagai seorang gay. Di akhir percakapan mereka, DJ radio itu meminta nomor teleponnya. Untuk seorang teman, katanya. Tetapi Seunghyun tidak memberikannya nomor teleponnya. Seunghyun memberinya nomor PO Box-nya.

Seunghyun sangat suka menulis. Bahkan walaupun dia adalah seorang mahasiswa yang mengambil jurusan bisnis, Seunghyun selalu suka menulis. Dia sudah menciptakan beberapa lagu untuk beberapa orang idol yang diproduseri temannya, dan semua lagunya menjadi hits. Beberapa lagu dia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri, karena dia tidak ingin orang lain selain dirinya menyanyikannya, tetapi ketika disarankan oleh sahabatnya untuk mencoba menjadi idol, Seunghyun tidak mau. Karena Seunghyun suka menulis, dia memilih untuk melakukan komunikasi dengan menulis juga. Jadi dia ingin 'teman dari DJ' ini menulis padanya. Dan orang itu melakukannya.

Dia memanggil dirinya Dragon, dan setelah beberapa kali berkirim surat, Seunghyun menyadari kalau mereka memiliki banyak sekali kesamaan, tetapi juga sangat berbeda di berbagai hal. Mereka menyukai banyak hal yang sama seperti fashion, musik dan menulis. Mereka juga sama-sama membenci sport, dan mereka memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Dragon adalah orang yang sangat serius, pekerja keras, percaya diri dan sangat perfeksionis, tetapi sisi lain dia juga manja dan sangat suka merengek dan mengeluh. Seunghyun bisa menebak ini dari tulisan-tulisannya. Seunghyun sendiri merasa kalau dirinya adalah seorang anak manja karena lahir id keluarga kaya raya dengan orangtua yang selalu memberikan apapun yang dia mau dan butuhkan, juga perhatian mereka padanya, tetapi Seunghyun merasa dirinya lebih sebagai si jenaka yang konyol. Dia memiliki kepribadian yang santai dan tenang dalam melakukan pekerjaannya, tetapi tetap memastikan semua pekerjaan dilakukan dengan benar. Dia hanya kurang percaya diri jika berada di lingkungan yang tidak familiar dengannya. Bertukar tulisan dengan Dragon seperti bermain puzzle. Seunghyun menaruh sebuah puzzle di papan, dan Dragon, siapapun dia sebenarnya, melengkapinya dengan balasan-balasannya, meskipun bentuk kedua puzzle itu tidak sama. Seunghyun dengan cepat merasa cocok dengan Dragon, dan hampir bisa dikatakan dia telah jatuh cinta padanya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya ragu akan perasaannya adalah kenyataan bahwa Seunghyun belum pernah bertemu dengan Dragon. Setelah hampir 6 bulan mereka saling mengirim surat, puisi, pengalaman hidup, dan apapun yang bisa dia tulis, Seunghyun memberanikan diri mengajak Dragon bertemu. Dan jawaban positif Drahon membuatnya tersenyum. Perutnya bergejolak dengan banyak kupu-kupu setiap memikirkan pertemuan mereka.

Seunghyun terkekeh, menyadari dirinya bertingkah seperti orang bodoh yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel flipnya dari kantung jaket, lalu mengetik nomor Dragon dan menyimpannya. Ponselnya bergetar tepat sebelum Seunghyun menutupnya.

Jaejoong Kim calling.

"Yeah Hyung?" jawabnya.

"SEUNGHYUNWHERETHEHELLAREYOU?" Jaejoong berseru dalam satu napas sampai-sampai Seunghyun harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya untuk menyelamatkan pendengarannya dari suara Jaejoong yang melengking. "Apa-apaan kau? Kau tidak mengangkat panggilan-panggilanku! Kau seharusnya ada di sini 2 jam yang lalu! DIMANA. KAU?"

Tawa berat Seunghyun yang santai menjawab kepanikan Jaejoong. "Hyung, tenang saja. 10 menit lagi aku sampai di rumahmu."

"Tapi kau seharusnya ada di sini lebih awal! Pestanya sudah mulai. Aku sudah memakai cincinku, semua tamu sudah datang! Semuanya menantikanmu! Aku terlanjur mengatakan pada mereka kalau lagumu LUAR BIASA INDAH dan mereka pasti menyukai lagumu yang AMAZING ini!"

Seunghyun tertawa lagi dengan suara khasnya. Suara yang pernah membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta dulu. "Hyung, bukan aku yang terus menerus pamer pada orang-orang tentang 'lagu LUAR BIASA yang akan dinyanyikan sahabatku pada hari pernikahanku'," Seunghyun menginjak pedal gas melihat lampu di hadapannya berubah hijau. "Jadi kenapa tidak kau temani saja tamu-tamumu itu sementara aku melanjutkan menyupir dengan aman tanpa telepon di tanganku. Kau bisa membuatku kec—"

"SEUNGHYUNNIE!" omongannya terputus terputus teriakan Jaejoong. "Kalau kau tidak ada di sini dalam 5 menit aku akan memotong-motong Hyunjoong sampai dia menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil!"

Seunghyun bisa mendengar kedua sahabatnya, Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong, bertengkar dan Hyunjoong meneriakan sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti "Hyun! Aku bertemu seorang pemuda seksi yang akan sangat cocok untukmu!" dan Jae membalasnya dengan "Shut up you ass! Hyunnie sedang berbicara denganku!", yang membuat Seunghyun memutus panggilan itu dan menutup ponselnya. Dia tahu dia akan habis dimarahi Jaejoong karena memutus panggilan itu, tetapi dia benar-benar harus berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan di hadapannya sekarang ini. Dragon sudah cukup mengalihkan pikirannya beberapa hari belakangan. Seunghyun sedang dalam perjalanan dari Daegu untuk menginspeksi salah satu anak perusahaan ayahnya. Dia meninggalkan Daegu pagi-pagi sekali menuju Seoul yang membutuhkan 5 jam perjalanan dengan mobil. Dia sudah sampai di Seoul 2 jam yang lalu sebenarnya, tetapi dia menggunakan waktunya untuk mencari hadiah pertunangan untuk Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

Seunghyun, Jaejoong, Hyunjoong dan Yoochun adalah sahabat baik. Seunghyun bertemu Hyunjoong pertama kali ketika mereka bersekolah di SMA yang sama di London, Hyunjoong lebih senior satu tingkat, lalu mereka melanjutkan kuliah di kampus yang sama. Suatu hari, ketika Seunghyun sedang pulang ke Seoul untuk berlibur, Hyunjoong yang sudah lebih dulu sampai menjemputnya di bandara bersama teman-temannya, Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Keduanya adalah sahabat Hyunjoong dari kecil. Jaejoong adalah teman dari sahabatnya yang telah membuatnya naksir, seperti yang dia ceritakan di radio. Mereka berempat kuliah di universitas yang sama ternyata di London, hanya berbeda jurusan saja. Setelah mengetahui mereka kuliah di tempat yang sama, mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Mereka kemudian dikenal sebagai F4 di kampus mereka, sama seperti di sebuah drama televisi di mana sebuah sekolah dikuasai oleh 4 orang sahabat tokoh utamanya yang semuanya kaya dan terkenal. Well, mereka berempat memang terkenal, tetapi yang kaya sejak kecil hanyalah Seunghyun. Mereka akhirnya benar-benar menjadi F4 ketika mereka semua sudah lulus dan menghasilkan uang mereka sendiri dengan usahanya masing-masing; Hyunjoong adalah seorang idol terkenal yang banyak bermain drama dan pada akhirnya berhasil mencapai mimpinya menjadi seorang pemain film terkenal (bukan tanpa alasan dia mengambil jurusan akting ketika kuliah), Jaejoong menjadi pemilik restoran makanan Jepang yang sangat terkenal dan sudah memiliki banyak cabang di Korea dan Jepang, Yoochun membangun perusahaan manajemennya sendiri yang sudah banyak memproduseri penyanyi dan aktor/aktris berkualitas tinggi, sementara Seunghyun sendiri mewarisi banyak bisnis keluarganya, salah satunya adalah wedding organizer yang disewa Jaejoong untuk mengelola pernikahannya. Dulu Seunghyun dan Jaejoong sempat berkencan selama beberapa tahun, tetapi kemudian mereka menyadari kalau ending yang romantis bukanlah takdir mereka. mereka berpisah namun tetap menjadi yang paling dekat dari berempat. Ketika Yoochun akhirnya melamar Jaejoong, Seunghyun tahu itu adalah happy ending yang sudah seharusnya untuk Jaejoong.

Seunghyun membuka jendela mobil Porsche-nya ketika dia memasuki kawasan rumah Jaejoong dan tersenyum pada penjaganya.

"Selamat pagi, SooInssi. Apa kabar?" sapanya dengan hangat. Seunghyun mengenal semua orang yang bekerja di rumah Jaejoong, begitu pula mereka mengenal Seunghyun dengan baik.

Kang SooIn membungkuk hormat pada sahabat majikannya itu. "Selamat pagi, Tuan. Sangat senang bertemu Anda setelah sekian lama. Saya baik-baik saja, terimakasih. Tuan Jaejoong sangat frustrasi menanti kedatangan Anda."

Seunghyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku tahu," keduanya saling tersenyum, mengerti maksud Seunghyun. Seunghyun tahu bagaimana tingkah Jaejoong ketika dia sedang frustrasi, dan dia sudah bisa membayangkan reaksi sahabatnya itu ketika mereka bertemu. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, SooInssi. Jaga dirimu ya."

Sekali lagi si penjaga itu memberikan hormatnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Seunghyun yang beranjak masuk ke parkiran luas rumah mewah itu.


	5. Chapter 4

**WE COULD BE IN LOVE (bahasa version)**

**Author :** kutunakal

**Pairing :** GTOP, Jaechun, GTOP and the almighty GTOP!

**Disclaimer :** They own each other. I only own this story.

**Rating :** PG? Some bad words, but safe. You can read this fic with your grandma together ^^

**4 **

"KAU! Kau, brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau menutup teleponmu?"

Jaejoong mengamuk. Begitu melihat Seunghyun masuk, Jae berlari menghampirinya dan berhenti di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut biru yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobilnya ini bahkan belum sempat melangkah ketika Jaejoong menghampirinya dan mencubit lengannya keras.

"Oooow! Hyung!" serunya kesakitan. Cubitan Jaejoong jelas akan meninggalkan lebam di lengannya. "Kenapa kau mencubitku? Aw.. sakit.."

Jaejoong tidak memedulikan Seunghyun yang merajuk dan mengusap lengannya yang baru disiksa Jaejoong. "Satu! Kau terlambat 2 jam! Dua! Kau menutup teleponku! Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara! Tiga! Tiga.. kau.. kau itu.. Seunghyun!" teriakan Jaejoong semakin keras ketika dia menyadari Seunghyun masih sibuk mengusap lengannya yang sudah berubah mereh dan tidal memperhatikannya. "Seunghyun, kau tidak mendengarkan!"

Jaejoong mencubit Seunghyun lagi di lengan satunya. Lagi-lagi Seunghyun berteriak kesakitan. "Jae! Ouch! Aku kan janji bernyanyi di pesta pernikahanmu! Bukan di pesta pertunanganmu!"

"Seunghyun! Kau sangat..! Ugh!" Jaejoong tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dia merasa dirinya hampir menangis karena cueknya Seunghyun. Mendengar suara Jae yang bergetar, Seunghyun akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan meraih lengan Jaejoong, mengelus-elusnya lembut.

"Jae Hyung?" Jaejoong tidak pernah memaksa Seunghyun memanggilnya dengan sapaan hormat, dan ketika mereka masih berpacaran, sangat aneh bagi Seunghyun memanggil kekasihnya dengan embel-embel Hyung. Tetapi sekarang Seunghyun ingin merubah itu. Dia harus menghormati Jaejoong sebagai sahabat yang berusia lebih tua darinya, dan memanggilnya dengan Hyung adalah langkah pertamanya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya. Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, Jae akhirnya menghela nafas. "Aku.. sangat khawatir, Hyun," akunya. Airmatanya sudah memaksa keluar, tetapi Jaejoong berusaha menahannya karena dia tahu dirinya berlebihan. Jaejoong tahu Seunghyun tidak suka dirinya ketika sedang berlebihan begini. Bukannya Seunghyun tidak suka tingkahnya yang seperti itu, tetapi Seunghyun bingung bagaimana harus menghadapinya. Seunghyun tidak tahu cara menenangkan Hyungnya itu kalau sudah berlebihan, dan ini biasanya membuat Seunghyun gugup. Tetapi Jaejoong tidak sanggup menahannya kali ini. "Ini bukan tentang lagunya, atau tentang para tamu. Aku tidak.. aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua," Jae mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Seunghyun merasa sesuatu yang hangat menetes ke tangannya, tangannya yang tengah menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku khawatir padamu. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah hati-hati menyetir, dan kau tidak pernah menyetir jauh tanpa ditemani Yoochun atau Hyunjoong atau aku. Bagaimana kalau kau dirampok? Bagaimana kalau kecelakaan seperti dulu terjadi lagi? Bagaimana kalau, oh, kau tidak tahu berapa banyak 'bagaimana kalau' yang aku pikirkan, Hyun. Kau samasekali tidak tahu. Ingat terakhir kali kau menyetir sendiri? Ingat kecelakaan itu? Aku tidak bisa.. kau tidak bisa melakukan ini.. aku.."

Jaejoong tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dia benar-benar menangis tersedu. Seunghyun yang mulai panik menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan dengan lembut mengelus punggung pemuda itu. Memang, Jaejoong pantas bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu. Seunghyun memang pernah kecelakaan sebelumnya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Seunghyun yang harus keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis, menyetir sendiri tanpa salah satu sahabatnya. Dia terluka cukup parah dan tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir sebulan dengan hidung retak dan tangan yang patah. Bayangan Seunghyun terbaring lemah di ICU, tanpa tahu apakah dia akan bangun atau tidak sadarkan diri selamanya itulah yang menghantui Jaejoong selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Hey, Jae.. Jangan menangis, aku mohon. Aku baik-baik saja, kan?: Seunghyun berbisik di telinga Jae, berusaha menenangkannya sebelum ada tamu yang keluar dan melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Seunghyn melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan memaksa Jae mendongak melihatnya dengan satu jari di bawah dagu pemuda yang lebih tua itu dan mengangkatnya lembut. "Lihat kan? Aku baik baik saja. Aku di sini."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Seunghyun. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang tadinya lemas di samping tubuhnya untuk menyentuh wajah Seunghyun, memastikan pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu benar-benar baik-baik saja. "Maafkan aku. Aku berlebihan. Aku hanya.. Aku takut."

Seunghyun tersenyum dan menghapus airmata pemuda cantik itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Ini adalah pesta pertunanganmu. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, seperti baru kehilangan anak anjingmu saja," Seunghyun berusaha melawak, tetapi tahu dia gagal karena Jaejoong hanya menatap Seunghyun dalam-dalam dengan mata besarnya yang indah, samasekali tidak tersenyum. Akhirnya Seunghyun menghela nafas dan berkata jujur, "Maaf aku tidak mengangkat panggilanmu. Aku sedang menyetir. Kau tahu aku sangat mudah tersesat. Kalau aku tidak berkonsentrasi, ak—"

Sekarang Jaejoong yang tersenyum medengar penjelasan Seunghyun. Dia menghapus airmatanya, sedikit malu dia harus menangis di depan Seunghyun. Sudah sering sekali dia melakukannya. Seharusnya dia tahu, Seunghyun memang mudah sekali tersesat, dan entah kenapa dia tidak pernah mau menggunakan GPS di satupun mobilnya. Itulah kenapa dia harus pergi dengan paling tidak satu orang menemaninya, dan orang itu harus tahu jalan. "Tidak apa-apa, Seunghyun. Aku tahu aku yang berleb—OH MY GOD! Apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu, Seunghyun-ah?"

Jaejoong menjambak rambut Seunghyun, membuatnya mengernyit kesakitan. Jae tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Dia tidak percaya dia tidak memperhatikannya. Apakah dia begitu khawatir pada sahabatnya itu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau rambut Seunghyun sekarang...

"BIRU?" Jaejoong nyaris berteriak, tidak menghiraukan rengek kesakitan Seunghyun ketika beberapa helai rambutnya tercabut saat Jaejoong menarik tangannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hyun? Oke, aku tahu kau eksentrik, tetapi.. biru?"

Seunghyun mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kesakitan dijambak Jaejoong dengan cemberut. "Memangnya kenapa dengan biru?" katanya merajuk. Seunghyun sadar dia memang yang paling tidak fashionable di antara keempat sahabat itu. Sebelum rambut biru ini, memang warna rambutnya selalu hitam atau coklat dengan model yang membosankan. Dia masih merengek dan Jae masih sibuk memprotes rambut biru sahabatnya itu ketika Hyunjoong dan Yoochun keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Hyung!" Seunghyun tampak lega kedua temannya yang lain itu keluar di saat yang tepat. Dia beranjak memeluk keduanya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih sibuk berbicara. Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya melihat Seunghyun berjalan begitu saja melewatinya dan berbalik melihat ketiga orang yang sedang berpelukan itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya! Choi Seunghyun!"

Seunghyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jae dan kembali memeluk Hyunjoong sekilas. Sebagai ahli waris salah satu businessman paling sukses di Korea Selatan, Seunghyun sibuk berkeliling di negaranya dan Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan ayahnya sampai dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia sangat merindukan mereka.

"Yah, sudahlah, Jae," Yoochun terkekeh ketika Seunghyun beranjak bersembunyi di belakangnya, menghindari tatapan marah Jaejoong. "Hyunnie baru saja sampai. Aku dan Hyunjoong keluar karena khawatir, kalian lama sekali tidak masuk-masuk."

"Jae Hyung memarahiku karena aku mengubah gaya rambutku," Seunghyun mengadu ketika Yoochun menoleh padanya meminta jawaban.

"Warna rambut, maksudmu!" walaupun Seunghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya selucu mungkin karena merajuk, Jae tidak terpengaruh. "Aigoo, Seunghyun, kau adalah CEO beberapa perusaahan besar di Korea! Bagaimana mungkin kau.. dengan rambut seperti itu.. Harusnya Hyunjoong yang—"

"Yah! Kenapa aku? Kenapa selalu aku?" Hyunjoong memukul lengan Jaejoong dengan jenaka dan membuat Yoochun tertawa. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Seunghyun dan keduanya memperhatikan dua sahabat mereka yang lain itu bertengkar. Mereka merindukan ini. sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berkumpul berempat seperti ini.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, keempatnya sudah masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu. Jaejoong membeli rumah ini untuk kedua orangtua dan kakak-kakaknya sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Jaejoong sendiri tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah bersama Yoochun di tengah kota Seoul, dekat gedung perusahaan Yoochun dan restorannya yang terbesar berada. Walaupun Jaejoong tidak menginginkan perayaan yang terlalu mewah untuk pernikahannya dengan Yoochun, keluarganya memaksanya. Orangtuanya ingin perayaan pernikahan putra mereka satu-satunya ini dirayakan besar-besaran.

Seunghyun berdiri di dekat pintu balkon rumah itu bersama Hyunjoong sementara Jaejoong dan Yoochun sedang berkeliling mendatangi tamu-tamu mereka. Seunghyun memainkan gelas berisi wine yang dia pegang, bersandar pada bingkai pintu di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hyunjoong sadar kalau Seunghyun sedang memperhatikan pasangan yang berbahagia itu dengan intens. Dia tahu sejarah Seunghyun dan Jaejoong. Dia juga tahu betapa dalamnya perasaan yang Seunghyun miliki untuk sahabat mereka itu. Jaejoong adalah pria pertama yang berhasil membuat Seunghyun, si pemuda konyol yang ceroboh yang Hyunjoong tahu tidak pernah menghabiskan seharipun waktunya tanpa kekasih (perempuan) ketika kuliah, kalau tidak jatuh cinta, paling tidak hampir jatuh cinta. Jaejoong adalah pria pertama yang membuat Seunghyun mengaku pada Hyunjung kalau dia suka sesama jenis, dan Jaejoong adalah pria pertama dan satu-satunya yang pernah Seunghyun kencani. Mereka memang berpisah baik-baik, atas permintaan Seunghyun, tetapi walaupun begitu Hyunjoong tahu melihat mantanmu menikah bukanlah sesuatu yang gampang. Meskipun yang dinikahinya adalah sahabatmu sendiri.

"Huh?"

Seunghyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Dia mendengar apa yang Hyunjoong katakan, tetapi seringkali mulutnya bereaksi lebih cepat dari otaknya. Dia menghabiskan wine yang ada di tangannya, mempertimbangkan apakan dia harus meminta satu gelas lagi.

"Aku bertanya, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Dengan semua.. pernikahan ini?"

"Aku tidak mencintainya seperti itu lagi, Hyung," jawab Seunghyun jujur. Dia tahu apa yang Hyunjoong akan katakann dan dia tidak menyukainya. Berapa kali dia harus meyakinkan Hyunjoong kalau dia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan itu lagi? Kalau dia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan itu lagi pada Jaejoong. "Dan yang dia nikahi adalah Yoochun Hyung. Aku tidak melihat kenapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja."

Hyunjung tidak menjawab. Temannya ini benar. Hyunjoong bisa melihat di matanya kalau dia masih mencintai Jaejoong, hanya saja dengan cinta yang berbeda. Apa yang membuat Hyunjoong tidak yakin kalau Seunghyun benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Jae adalah karena sejak mereka berpisah, Seunghyun selalu mengencani sekurang-kurangnya 3 pemuda dalam sebulan. Yang benar saja? Maknae di F4 itu bersikeras dia hanya berusaha mencari orang yang tepat, tetapi.. 3 pria dalam sebulan? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu orang yang tepat dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Hyunjoong membutuhkan waktu 3 tahun penuh untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perasaannya untuk kekasihnya sekarang, Hyori, bukan hanya sekedar kagum atau nafsu belaka, tapi benar-benar cinta. Jadi bagaimana Seunghyun bisa tahu siapa Mr. Right-nya kalau hubungannya selalu berakhir sebelum seminggu?

"Nah, orang itu.. tidak mungkin dia baik-baik saja," Seunghyun tiba-tiba berkata membuat Hyunjoong bangun dari lamunannya. Dia bahkan tidak sempat meminta Seunghyun mengulangi perkataannya karena pemuda berambut biru itu sudah berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang tampaknya baru saja terjatuh terduduk di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang.

Walaupun orang berpostur kecil itu ada di tengah kerumunan banyak orang, Seunghyun berhasil mendekatinya. Seunghyun adalah yang pertama menyadari dia jatuh. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan bantuannya.

Dan ketika orang itu mengangkat wajahnya mendengar pertanyaan Seunghyun, hanya satu kata yang muncul di kepala Seunghyun. Cinta.

A/N

Hey guyyyyyyssss, tebak author kalian ini lagi ada di manaaa.. Di Seoul! Yep,Seoul yang sama dengan GTOP kitaaa.. Dannnnnn karena saya akan susah mengupdate selama saya di sini, juga merely karena saya senang berada di sini sekarang,,, jadi saya double update yaaa.. nantikan chapter 5nya beberapa jam lagi..

Sooooo, jal mogseumnida guys.. (emangnya fic saya makanan? haha)

Maaf kalau suka ada kalimat yang aneh n 'maksa', kadang emang suka aku paksain karena banyak istilah english yang ga bisa diterjemahkan ke bahasa. I mean, bisa sih, cuma nggak cucok aja gituh. Okelahhh.. enjoy...

a/n 2

Btw, ada juga yang mengenali jaechunku di sini, haha. not a hard shipper of them (never a hard shipper of any pairing outside GTOP, LOL), tapi I just love their soulmate kind of relatonship,haha


	6. Chapter 5

**WE COULD BE IN LOVE (bahasa version)**

**Author :** kutunakal

**Pairing :** GTOP, Jaechun, GTOP and the almighty GTOP!

**Disclaimer :** They own each other. I only own this story.

**Rating :** PG? Some bad words, but safe. You can read this fic with your grandma together ^^

"Arraso. Arraso, aku turun."

Jiyong berkata kesal menjawab sepupunya di telepon. Sepupunya bisa sangat mengesalkan kadang-kadang. Sepupunya itu tahu Jiyong tidak suka keramaian, kecuali ketika mereka sedang clubbing, dan Yoochun sudah mengizinkannya untuk tetap di dalam kamar tamu rumah Jaejoong tempatnya menginap malam ini. Jiyong sedang menonton sebuah acara kompetisi fashion di TV ketika Yoochun menelepon ponselnya dan memintanya untuk turun. Katanya dia ingin Jiyng bertemu dengan konseptor pesta pernikahan mereka, agar Jiyong dapat menyesuaikan rancangan kostum pernikahan itu dengan konsep dekorasinya. Jiyong berdiri dengan malas, melirik cermin di pojok kamar itu sekilas, memastikan penampilannya layak untuk acara di bawah. Dia tersenyum melihat bayangannya, puas dengan penampilannya. Jiyong memotong rambutnya tadi sore. Jika sebelumnya rambutnya berwarna jingga kemerahan, sekarang rambut Jiyong berwarna pirang. Dia ingin tampil beda, jadi dia meminta penata rambutnya untuk memotong pendek rambutnya sehingga rambutnya bisa di-spike. Dia tampak oke meskipun hanya menggunakan t-shirt v-neck berpotongan rendah dan sepasang celana bahan berwarna biru muda. Dia tampak cukup rapi untuk sebuah pesta pertunangan.

Harus Jiyong akui, pestanya sangat meriah. Banyak sekali tamu yang datang, dan Jiyong kenal beberapa orang. Ji dan Yoochun sangat dekat karena Jiyong memang tidak punya sepupu laki-laki lain selain Yoochun dan adiknya, Yoohwan. Dia mengenali beberapa orang teman Yoohwan, beberapa paman dan bibi Yoochun dari pihak ayahnya (Yoochun dan Yoohwan adalah saudara dari ibunya, ibu mereka kakak beradik), tetapi kebanyakan tamu yang hadir malam itu adalah tamu undangan Jaejoong. Walaupun Jiyong kenal cukup dekat dengan Jaejoong karena Yoochun sudah kenal Jae cukup lama, Jiyong tidak pernah mengenal satupun teman Jaejoong. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal satupun teman Yoochun setelah SMA.

Jiyong sedang berusaha menyeruak di antara sekelompok perempuan—yang dia tahu adalah teman-teman Yoohwan—yang sedang berusaha flirting dengannya, ketika beberapa orang anak kecil menabraknya. Mereka tidak berhenti untuk melihat bahwa Jiyong yang mereka tabrak sekarang jatuh terduduk, dan orang-orang di sekitarnya terlalu sibuk mengobrol untuk menyadari seseorang bertubuh mungil itu ada di lantai di antara mereka. Jiyong berusaha berdiri, tetapi langsung kembali terduduk ketika merasakan rasa sakit di bagian tulang ekornya. Sial, pikir Jiyong. This is not good. Jiyong masih berusaha menahan sakit dan mengangkat tubuhnya ketika sebuah tangan terulur di hadapannya dan sebuah suara bertanya padanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Nafas Jiyong berhenti ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Jiyong tidak pernah sekalipun bereaksi seperti ini sebelumnya ketika melihat seseorang. Ia bekerja dengan model wanita tercantik dan pria tertampan setiap hari, tetapi tidak ada yang pernah berhasil membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan Jiyong merasa kehangatan merayap dari lehernya menuju pipinya. Jiyong tahu wajahnya pasti merona. Pemuda di hadapannya ini sangat.. lebih dari indah. Lebih dari tampan. Tulang rahangnya sangat tegas,bibir unik yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya akan seekor monyet—monyet yang sangat tampan tentunya—hidung yang bentuknya aneh tapi lucu, tulang pipi yang tinggi, alis yang tebal (di mana aku pernah lihat alis ini sebelumnya ya? Jiyong berusaha mengingat) dan sepasang mata yang tidak bisa dijelaskan keindahannya. Mata terindah yang pernah Jiyong lihat seumur hidupnya. Tatapannya tajam dengan aksen smokey, bahkan rambut biru orang itu tidak bisa mengalahkan keindahan matanya. Jiyong terpaku, masih menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang tampak bingung dengan reaksi Jiyong, sampai seeorang merusak momen itu dengan berdehem keras.

"Jadi.. kalian sudah bertemu?" Jiyong tersadar mendengar suara baritone Yoochun. Dengan segera dia menguasai dirinya dan menerima uluran tangan si pemuda berambut biru itu, yang langsung membantunya berdiri. Tidak ada percikan-percikan ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan, padahal Jiyong sudah mengantisipasinya, tetapi Jiyong menyukai bagaimana tangan pemuda yang besar dan hangat itu terasa pas menggenggam tangan Jiyong.

"Uhm.. terimakasih, I guess?" Jiyong akhirnya bersuara. Jiyong berpura-pura membersihkan bajunya, hanya sebagai alasan agar dia tidak harus melihat kerumunan orang yang sekarang memperhatikan dia dan pemuda yang baru saja menolongnya. Yoochun mengerti sepupunya ini gugup. Setelah Yoochun meyakinkan semuanya kalau Jiyong baik-baik saja, mereka kembali pada kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Jadi~, Seunghyun-ah, ini adalah perancang pakaian pernikahan kami nanti, Kwon Jiyong," Jaejoong memperkenalkan kedua orang itu. Kelimanya (termasuk Hyunjoong dan Yoochun) sudah duduk melingkari salah satu meja yang tersedia dengan ketiga sahabat di hadapan Jaejoong dan Jiyong sibuk menikmati kue-kue yang tersedia. Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dikatakan 'normal' diantara ketiga sahabatnya kalau menyangkut makan. Paling tidak di hadapan orang lain. Jiyong memperhatikan orang yang diperkenalkan Jaejoong sebagai Seunghyun. Dia yakin pernah melihat Seunghyun sebelumnya, bibir dan alisnya sangat familiar di ingatan Jiyong, tetapi Jiyong benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatnya. "Dan Jiyong adalah sepupu Yooc—yah! Choi Seunghyun!"

Seunghyun nyaris tersedak kue yang baru saja dia masukkan ke mulutnya karena Jaejoong memukul keras punggungnya.

"Hyu~ng!"

Alis mata Jiyong terangkat ketika dia mendengar nada bicara Seunghyun. Sejak tadi pemuda berambut biru ini menunjukkan sikap yang sangat keren dan bersahaja, tetapi nada merengek yang baru saja dia dengar.. sangat tidak cocok dengan penampilannya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan aku! Aku sedang memperkenalkan Jiyong padamu, tunjukkan sedikit hormatmu padanya, kau!"

Mendengar omelan Jaejoong, Seunghyun malah tertawa. Efek tawa Seunghyun langsung terasa. Seperti obat yang membuat Jiyong ketergantungan. Jiyong ingin terus menerus mendengar suara tawanya itu. Jiyong tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa seperti ini.

Seunghyun menaruh kuenya yang baru setengah ia makan, lalu mengangkat tangannya ke pelipisnya, melakukan posisi hormat pada Jiyong—yang melihatnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Aku memberikan hormatku," Seunghyun menurunkan tangannya dan ikut tertawa bersama Yoochun dan Hyunjoong yang menganggap apa yang dia lakukan itu lucu. Jaejoong tidak berpendapat demikian. Jiyong tadinya mau ikut tertawa, tetapi mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat wajah kesal Jaejoong.

"Tidak lucu, Seunghyun," Jaejoong terdengar marah.

"Menurutku sih lucu, Hyung. Lihat, Jiyong saja menganggapnya lucu," pemuda berambut biru itu mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Jiyong. Jiyong tidak menyadari kalau dia ternyata nyengir seperti orang idiot, segera dia meluruskan ekspresinya. Jaejoong tampak tidak senang mendengar perkataan Seunghyun dan langsung cemberut. Yoochun yang melihat peruban ekspresi tunangannya ini tertawa dan memukul lengan Seunghyun pelan, menyuruhnya berhenti meledek Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak meledeknya, Hyung! Aku melakukan apa yang dia minta, menunjukkan hormatku pada Jiyongssi. Hey, aku bahkan mengingat namanya!"

Jaejoong tidak bereaksi mendengar perkataan Seunghyun, tetapi Yoochun dan Hyunjoong tertawa. Jiyong, melihat Jaejoong yang sangat serius ngambek pada Seunghyun, akhirnya tidak kuat menahan tawanya. Begitu Jiyong tertawa, tawa Seunghyun menghilang. Dia terhipnotis suara Jiyong. Suaranya begitu indah dan terdengar surgawi. Seunghyun selalu beranggapan Jaejoong memiliki suara paling indah di seluruh jagat raya ini saat bernyanyi, tetapi pemuda ini, pemuda mungil di hadapannya ini, hanya dengan tertawa telak mengalahkan keindahan suara Jaejoong.

"—yun-ah!" Seunghyun terlonjak dari kursinya ketika Hyunjoong meneriakkan namanya tepat di depan telinganya. Dia langsung memukul Hyunjung dengan muka merajuk, dan Hyunjung hanya tertawa melihatnya. "Kau kenapa? Masih sadar?"

"Ya, aku masih di sini dan masih sadar, terimakasih," Seunghyun berkata sok serius. Dia memutuskan untuk menyudahi lelucon-leluconnya dan memulai pembicaraan yang lebih serius dengan Jiyong. Jiyong tampak sedikit terkeut ketika Seunghyun menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah serius, "Jadi.. kau designer busana pernikahan Hyungdeul?"

Setelah si pirang itu mengangguk, Seunghyun melanjutkan, "Jadi.. kita akan bekerja sama untuk pernikahan minggu depan kan? Bisa aku lihat rancangan untuk baju pengantinnya kan? Aku tahu Jaejoong ingin semuanya bertema putih, apa dia memintamu merancang gaun putih untuknya?"

"Mbuya? Seunghyun!" semua tertawa ketika Jaejoong memukul pelan kepala Seunghyun.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau korbankan untuk pasangan ini? Apa kau benar-benar siap mendedikasikan kebebasanmu selama seminggu ke depan untuk mendengar keluhan dan rengekan kedua sahabatku? Juga permintaan mereka yang tiada henti untuk pesta perkawinan mereka?" canda Seunghyun.

Jiyong tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Seunghyun. "Well, Seunghyunssi, satu dari dua sahabatmu yang akan menikah ini adalah sepupuku dan aku sudah mengenalnya seumur hidupku. Kalau kau bisa bantu aku menangani sahabatmu yang satunya, aku rasa Mr. Park bisa kuatasi," Jiyong menepuk paha Yoochun, dan langsung ditepis oleh sepupunya yang lebih tua itu. Jaejoong akhirnya tertawa melihat Jiyong yang pura-pura sakit hati diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yoochun.

Percakapan mereka berlanjut dari situ. Jiyong merasa sangat nyaman berbincang dengan Seunghyun. mereka membicarakan rencana pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yoochun kebanyakan. Kedua calon pengantin itu meminta Seunghyun untuk menggunakan warna broken white agar lebih mudah kalau Seunghyun dan timnya ingin menambah-nambah warna nantinya. Yoochun juga meminta agar Seunghyun menambah aksen warna ungu dan emas di pestanya nanti agar tampak lebih mewah. Ketika Seunghyun mengatakan akan lebih mudah baginya merancang konsep dekorasi pernikahan sahabatnya jika dia sudah melihat busana mereka yang Jiyong rancang, Jiyong langsung menawarkan Seunghyun untuk melihatnya langsung di butiknya. Mereka berdua setuju untuk bertemu di butik Jiyong pada hari Minggu. Seumur hidupnya, Jiyong tidak pernah merasa ketertarikan seperti ini pda pria manapun. Dia merasa seperti terhipnotis oleh Seunghyun; oleh matanya, suaranya, senyumnya, lelucon-leluconnya; Jiyong terhipnotis oleh semua yang pria itu lakukan. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Hari terasa begitu cepat berlalu ketika kau menikmatinya. Ini terjadi juga pada kelima orang yang tengah mengobrol seru ini. Tiba-tiba saja hari sudah pagi, dan mereka setuju untuk memberikan pasangan calon pengantin itu waktu beristirahat. Minggu ini akan menjadi minggu yang sangat sibuk untuk mereka. Hyunjoong masih harus shooting untuk drama barunya, tetapi dia memaksa Seunghyun dan kedua calon pengantin itu berjanji untuk terus memberinya update prkembangan rencana pernikahan itu. Dia dan Seunghyun kemudian pamit, melihat kalau itu sudah jam 4 pagi, sementara Jiyong dan Yoochun menginap di rumah Jaejoong. Jiyong merasa sedikit sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Seunghyun, tetapi ketika ingat mereka akan bertemu hari Minggu nanti, Jiyong tersenyum lebar. Dia tidak berhenti tersenyum bahkan ketika dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur malam itu untuk tidur. Jiyong merasa dia melupakan sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan pada hari Minggu, tetapi biarlah. Pikirannya penuh dengan Seunghyun, dan sampai tertidur dia masih memikirkan Seunghyun. Jiyong terlelap dengan seuntai senyum di wajah tampannya.

a/n

kok nggak kepost ya semalem? Yasudah, maapkan aku.. mumpung aku dapet wifi..

Li Chylee: aku udah coba watsapp kamu, tapi pending coba katalk aja yak.. aku mau kasih tau waktu itu, tapi takutnya ga jafdi ssoalnya aku pikir aku nggak akan jadi berangkat karna ga dapet visa, hehehee… Tolong di cek lagi ya Li-seonsaengnim ini typosku, hihihihhh


	7. Chapter 6

"Sial!"

Seunghyun menjedotkan dahinya ke meja. Dia sedang memegang kalender, baru saja akan menandai kolom hari Minggu dengan janjinya untuk datang ke butik Jiyong, ketika dia melihat kalau dia punya janji lain di hari itu. 'Meeting Dragon'. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan janjinya dengan sahabat penanya itu? Dia bahkan belum menelepon Dragon, astaga!

Masih dengan rambut basahnya yang belum sempat dikeringkan dengan benar, dan handuk kecil nangkring di atas kepalanya, Seunghyun mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama yang baru kemarin dia simpan di dalam ponselnya.

"Ah, ini dia. My Dragon."

Seunghyun kemudan memanggil nomor itu. Panggilannya tersambung dan nada sambungnya berbunyi beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya ada yang mengangkat.

"Yoboseyo?"

Suara itu mengingatkan Seunghyun akan seseorang, namun Seunghyun tidak bisa ingat siapa, jadi dia melupakannya dan sebelum membalas sapaan orang itu Seunghyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Dia tidak ingin lawan bicaranya mengingat suaranya. "Yoboseyo. Ini dengan.. Dragonssi?"

Terdengar suara jeritan tertahan di seberang sambungan, dan Seunghyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya mengetahui Dragon senang dirinya akhirnya menelepon. Dia memang sangat imut. "Yeah," terdengar jawaban Dragon. "Pimp?"

"The Official Pimp. Jangan panggil aku dengan Pimp, kau tidak menghormati nckname-ku."

Lawan bicaranya tertawa mendengar Seunghyun. seunghyun langsung jatuh cinta mendengar tawa itu. Dia sangat yakin pernah mendengar tawa ini sebelumnya. "Oke, oke, aku minta maaf, The Official Pimp," Jiyong memberi penekanan pada nama samaran Seunghyun saat dia menyebutnya dan kembali tertawa. "Boleh aku panggil kau TOP saja? Lebih hemat waktu dan terdengar lebih akrab."

"Ah, tentu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau.. terdengar berbeda. Maksudku dari sebelumnya, kau tahu.. ketika di radio."

"Oh! Ya, aku.. ketika itu aku sedang sakit batuk," Seunghyun merasa akan lebih baik jika dia berbohong, dan terejut sendiri ketika Dragon menjawabnya dengan, "Kau terdengar lebih oke ketika itu."

"Uhh," tidak yakin harus menanggapinya dengan cara apa, Seunghyun hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara bingunya. Dragon terdengar khawatir karena Seunghyun tidak bereaksi dan bertanya padanya apakah candaannya barusan menyinggung. Dia mengatakan pada Seunghyun kalau dia memang tidak pandai melawak, sering sekali orang-orang tersinggung karena candaannya yang ofensif. Tetapi Seunghyun mengatakan padanya kalau itu tidak apa-apa, dia sudah biasa mendengar bercandaan seperti itu dan dia sendiri sering mengalami hal yang sama dengan Dragon. Dragon tertawa lagi mendengar kesamaan nasib mereka, dan Seunghyun berharap dia bisa terus membuat lawan bicaranya itu tertawa, karena dia sangat menyukai suara tawa itu. Mengingatkan dia akan suara tawa Jiyong yang merdu.

"Tunggu. Tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat sepupu Yoochun itu?" pikirnya.

"So.. mengenai hari Minggu.." Seunghyun berusaha menghapus pikirannya tentang Jiyong dan berkonsentrasi pada lawan bicaranya sekarang. Orang yang sangat ingin dia temui sekarang ini.

"Ah! Aku memang menunggu teleponmu untuk membicarakan rencana kita hari Minggu nanti!"

Seunghyun langsung merasa bersalah mendengar nada bicara Dragon yang ceria. Seunghyun bukan tipe orang yang mudah membatalkan janjinya walaupun mungkin dia terlihat seperti orang yang seperti itu. Dia orang yang tepat janji, dan merasa sangat bersalah karena melupakan pertemuannya dengan sahabat penanya ini dan sekarang harus membatalkannya. Ini akan menghancurkan hati Dragon.

"Ah, Dragon, maafkan aku, tetapi.. aku rasa kita harus menyesuaikan jadwal kita lagi," Seunghyun buru-buru berkata sehalus mungkin. Dia tidak mau mendengar betapa Dragon bersemangat untuk bertemu dengannya hanya untuk menghancurkan hatinya kemudian. Lawan bicaranya terdiam untuk beberapa lama, sampai Seunghyun yakin kalau dia telah memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. "Dragonssi?"

Untunglah ternyata Dragon masih tersambung. "Ah, ya, TOPssi. Sebenarnya.. sebenarnya aku juga mau mengatakan hal yang sama. Kita harus menjadwal ulang pertemuan kita. Ada sesuatu yang penting mendadak harus kulakukan—bukannya kau tidak penting—tapi.. masalah keluarga. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Seunghyun tidak tahu harus merasa sedih, atau justru lega mendengar jawaban Dragon. Dia sedikit lega karena Dragon juga ada acara mendadak sehingga jadwal pertemuan mereka memang harus mundur, tetapi dia juga merasa sedikit sebal karena seakan-akan di nomor duakan oleh temannya itu. Yah, siapa dia kalau ingin protes? Bagaimanapun toh Seunghyun juga yang melupakan janji mereka, jadi Seunghyun HARUS mengerti. "Tentu, tentu saja aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya aku punya waktu luang, aku sangat sangat sibuk seminggu ke depan ini. Tetapi aku pastikan kita tidak akan lose contact."

"Ah, ya. Jadwalku seminggu ke depan juga penuh. Jadi.. umm, aku harus pergi dulu, TOPssi."

Ingin rasanya Seunghyun menggeram mendengar Dragon menyudahi panggilan itu. "Mm, aku.. aku akan meneleponmu lagi secepatnya."

"Jangan!" jawaban Dragon mengejutkan Seunghyun. "Jangan. Lebih baik kalau kita saling mengirim surat saja, TOPssi. Aku rasa itu akan lebih.. menyenangkan. Dan.. oh jangan lupa kau belum mengirim fotomu lagi!" Dragon buru-buru menagihnya.

"Apa? Hey, kau pikir aku bisa menemukanmu diantara.. berapa banyak, mungkin 100 anak itu? Kau pikir aku paranormal?"

Seunghyun mendengar Dragon tertawa lagi, tanpa disadari dirinya ikut tertawa mendengar suara renyah Dragon. "Paling tidak, kalau kau berhasil menemukanku, kau akan bisa mengenali wajahku. Sementara kau—" Seunghyun mendengar seseorang berteriak di belakang Dragon dan Dragon berseru 'oke, sebentar!' padanya, sebelum dia kembali pada Seunghyun. "Aku benar-benar harus pergi, TOPssi. Aku sangat senang bisa berbicara denganmu, benar."

"Hey, tapi apa aku boleh meneleponmu lagi—"

"Tidak!" Dragon menjawab tanpa menunggu Seunghyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Dan tidak boleh SMS juga. Aku tidak akan membalasnya. Kecuali nanti, untuk menentukan di mana kita akan bertemu kalau sudah ada tanggal pasti kita bisa bertemu. Oke? Bye bye TOPssi!"

"Tapi, hey!—" dan panggilannya terputus. Seunghyun terpaku menatap layar ponselnya. Orang ini.. benar-benar tidak biasa.

"SELAMAT PAGI SENGHYUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH!"

Seunghyun nyaris melemparkan teleponnya pada orang yang berteriak begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Dia berbalik dan menemukan kakak perempuannya bersandar di pintu kamarnya, sudah rapi memakai one-pice dress berpola bunga-bunga. Satu tangannya bertengger di pinggang rampingnya sementara tangan satunya melambai riang pada adiknya.

"Noona, kau membuatku takut!"

"Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa, adik kecil? Umma sudah menelepon terus, kita terlambat!"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke jam dinding di kamarnya, mengumpat pelan ketika sadar kalau kakaknya benar, dan kakaknya terkekeh melihatnya. "Come on, baby brother. Aku akan menunggu di mobil."

Seunghyun dan kakak perempuannya, Hyeyoon, tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen yang terletak sedikit jauh dari rumah orangtua mereka, namun lebih nyaman karena lebih dekat dari tempat mereka tinggal dan mereka lebih bebas di sini. Orangtua mereka sedikit konservatif, terutama ibu mereka. Dia tidak suka melihat anak-anaknya pulang lepas tengah malam, dia masih menganggap keduanya anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang masih harus diurus setiap hari. Bagaimanapun, pekerjaan menuntut mereka untuk pulang terlambat, dan mendengar omelan ibu mereka setiap hari sangatlah melelahkan. Jadi, dengan pengertian ayah mereka yang tahu dengan jelas jam kerja kedua anaknya, mereka memutuskan untuk pindah.

Ayah Seunghyun dan Hyeyoon membantu pembayaran beberapa bulan pertama sewa apartemen mereka sampai mereka punya cukup uang untuk bisa menanggungnya sendiri. Sekarang apartemen itu milikmereka berdua, tetapi Seunghyun janji akan membeli apartemennya sendiri kalau dia sudah punya seseorang, atau kakaknya sudah punya seseorang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Kaka beradik ini bekerja di gedung yang sama, hanya berbeda lantai saja. Seunghyun ditunjuk ayahnya untuk memimpin beberapa perusahaan ayahnya, yakni perusahaan perkapalan, beberapa supermarket kecil yang tersebar di Korea (salah satunya di Daegu, yang dia kunjungi sebelum ke pertunangan Jaejoong), dan juga menjadi CEO wedding+event organizer milik keluarga mereka. Sementara itu Hyeyoon memimpin perusahaan ayah mereka yang bergerak di bidang kosmetik dan parfum. Gadis ini adalah seorang sarjana di bidang fisika, yang memasteri bisnis, dan mendapat gelar doctor dalam bidang perfumery science, jadi dia tahu dengan pasti bagaimana cara memimpin perusahaannya. Kakak beradik ini sangat dekat karena memang anak keluarga Choi hanya mereka berdua, dan sepupu mereka yang lain semuanya jauh lebih tua atau jauh lebih muda daripada mereka. Mereka berdua selalu pulang ke rumah di akhir minggu, baik menginap atau tidak, tetapi minggu ini, karena pertunangan Jaejoong, mereka hanya bisa menginap semalam di rumah orangtua mereka dan ibu mereka sudah ribut karena mereka datang terlambat.

"Aku.. akan dijodohkan oleh Umma dan Appa, kau tahu?" Hyeyoon bertanya pada Seunghyun dengan mulut penuh bagel. Seunghyun tampak tidak terkejut, dia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Kakaknya ini adalah seseorang yang sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya, dan dia tidak menyisihkan waktunya sedikitpun untuk mencari kekasih. Hyeyoon juga sangat pemalu di depan laki-laki, dan tidak pernah sukses dalam semua blind date-nya. Dia selalu menolak setiap Seunghyun akan mengenalkan temannya padanya, dan di usia 29 tahun Hyeyoon belum berencana menikah Ibunya sanagt khawatir melihat ini, tidak mudah mencari lelaki yang tepat untuk seseorang yang luar biasa cantik degan gelar doctor dan sangat sukses dalam pekerjaan. Tidak perlu disebutkan pula kalau keuangan Hyeyoon sangat baik, hanya seorang businessman sukses yang pantas menjadi pendampingnya. Ibu keduanya telah berbicara pada Seunghyun tentang ini, bertanya-tanya tentang kekasih Hyeyoon, bahkan bertanya apa Hyeyoon suka laki-laki, khawatir kalau anak sulungnya itu tidak suka laki-lai. Seunghyun mengerti pertanyaan ibunya, dan mengatakan dia tidak marah ibunya bertanya seperti itu. bagaimanapun keluarga Choi membutuhkan seorang ahli waris, dan untuk mendapatkannya ibu Seunghyun mengatakan kalau dia dan ayah mereka akan menjodohkan Hyeyoon dengan seseorang.

"Kau setuju dengan ide itu?" Seunghyun bertanya pada kakaknya seraya membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan bagel dari Hyeyoon..

"Aku tadinya tidak setuju, tetapi melihat wajah Umma.." Hyeyoon merengut ketika mengingat wajah Ummanya yang begitu senang dan berharap banyak ketika menyampaikan rencana ini pada Hyeyoon. "Yah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengeluh?"

Seunghyun menoleh melihat kakaknya yang sekarang menatap keluar jendela mobil mereka, dengan ekspresi sendu di wajahnya. "Aku.. tidak tahu. Aku hanya.. aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil. Aku percaya semua sudah ditakdirkan untuk berpasangan dengan seseorang, dan aku percaya seseorang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mejadi pasanganku. Ini hanya.. waktunya belum tepat. Tapi Umma dan Appa sangat ingin aku segera menikah, Seunghyun-ah," dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Seunghyun. "Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka.. tetapi aku merasa ini.. it just doesn't feel right.

"Mungkin saja.. bagaimana kalau.. orang ini,, yang dipilih Umma dan Appa ini.. ternyata adalah orang yang tepat untukmu?" pemuda itu bertanya pada kakaknya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan di depannya. Dia mendengar Hyeyoon mendesah.

"Aku tidak tahu, Dik."

"Apa mereka memberitahumu siapa yang akan mereka jodohkan denganmu?"

Hyeyoon menyisir rambut hitam panjangnya dengan jari-jarinya. "Anak teman Appa sih katanya. Katanya dia seorang designer atau apalah. Dia seperti aku, tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mencari pasangan hidup dan ayahnya khawatir anaknya gay. No offence, brother," Hyeyoon segera menambahkan kalimat terakhirnya, khawatir adiknya merasa tersinggung. Dia tentu saja tahu Seunghyun gay. Orangtuanya juga tahu. Itulah kenapa orangtuanya mendesak Hyeyoon untuk menikah. Mereka tidak ingin kedua anaknya menyukai sesame jenis. Pada awalnya sangat sulit bagi kedua orangtua mereka mengetahui orientasi seksual Seunghyun, terutama ayah mereka. Seunghyun adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang dia punya, dan sudah seharusnya dia mewarisi nama besar ayahnya, juga mewarisinya ke anak-anaknya nanti. Dengan menyukai sesama jenis, Seunghyun tidak akan bisa memiliki keturunan kandung, nama besar ayah Seunghyun tidak bisa diwariskan, dan kejayaan Choi Sangwoon akan berakhir. Tetapi Hyeyoon, malaikat pelindung Seunghyun, seperti biasanya menemukan jalan keluarnya. Dia berjanji pada ayahnya jika ia menikah dan punya anak nanti, dia akan membuat suaminya setuju anaknya memakai nama keluarga Hyeyoon, yakni Choi.

"Maafkan aku, Noona," Seunghyun berkata dengan nada bersalah. Hyeyoon menoleh padanya, bertanya kenapa dia meminta maaf. "Noona.. kalau saja aku tidak.. berbeda—"

"Hey, Seunghyun-ah," Hyeyoon meraih satu tangan adiknya yang tidak sedang memegang setir. Seunghyun menatap kakaknya sesaat, sebelum kembali memperhatikan jalanan. "Ini bukan salahmu, okay? Kau tidak memilih untuk jadi seperti itu, jadi kau tidak bersalah," katanya berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang tampak seperti dia akan menangis. "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak keberatan, Aku tahu aku harus menikah secepatnya. Aku kan sudah 29 tahun, ya ampun! Tetapi pasanganku.. awas saja kalau ternyata dia tidak keren!"

Seunghyun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kakaknya, dalam hati bersyukur pada Tuhan yang telah memberikan malaikat ini sebagai kakaknya.

**a/n**

**A little bonus karena keterlambatan memenuhi janji update cepat kemarin. Hari ini hujan di siniiii, sangat dingin! Tapi review kalian bisa menghangatkan akuuu *apa sih*. Nanti kalo aku udah ketemu lepiku aku bales satu2 ya komennya, janji deh.. Maaf untuk typos2ku yah. Enjoy this chappie guys.. ^^ Yang udah pernah baca versi Englishnya pasti tau things are going to be a bit angsty from here and the next chapter.. .**

***dan maaf tadi formatnya aneh gitu, haha  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**WE COULD BE IN LOVE (bahasa version)**

**Author :** kutunakal

**Pairing :** GTOP, Jaechun, GTOP and the almighty GTOP!

**Disclaimer :** They own each other. I only own this story.

**Rating :** PG? Some bad words, but safe. You can read this fic with your grandma together ^^

**7**

"Pagi," Jiyong menyapa Yoochun dan tunangannya yang sudah ada di meja makan degan suara serak. Pasangan itu menyambut sapaannya, dan Jaejoong berdiri untuk menyiapkan kopi Jiyong sementara pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Yoochun.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Jiyong mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia mengusap matanya dengan malas dan menguap. Jaejoong sangat ingin mencubit pipi Jiyong melihat keimutannya. Bagainmana mungkin seseorang yang sombong dan berlagak seperti Jiyong bisa sangat imut dan seperti anak kecil terkadang?

Jiyong berterimakasih pada Jaejoong atas kopinya dan meminum cairan hitam itu perlahan. "Hyungdeul.." panggilnya, membuat kedua Hyungnya menoleh padanya. "Aku tahu kalian berdua adalah sahabat dekat sebelum kalian akhirnya pacaran, dan aku tau Hyunjoong Hyung tinggal di ujung jalan ini, dan aku tahu kalian berdua sangat dekat dengannya walaupun aku tidak pernah terlalu dekat dengannya. Tetapi.." Jiyong tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dan ini membuat Yoochun yang sedang makan menurunkan garpunya ke piring untuk mendengarkan Jiyong lebih baik.

"Tetapi?"

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah bertemu Seunghyunssi."

"Ha!" Jaejoong berseru senang dan memukul ujung meja makan di hadapannya. Dia berbalik menghadap Yoochun dan berkata, "Aku sudah bilang Jiyong pasti naksir Seunghyun."

"Apa?"

"Tidak, Jae. Jiyong tidak naksir Seunghyun. Mereka baru bertemu sekali."

"Hey, apa yang sedang kalian bicarak—"

"Tetapi dia bertanya tentang Seunghyun begitu dia bangun, Chunnie. Dia pasti menyukainya."

"Hey guys—"

"Tidak, dia bertanya kenapa dia tidak pernah kita kenalkan pada Seunghyun padahal kita sangat dekat dengannya."

"Tetapi, sayang, tidakkah bagus jika—"

"Hyungdeul!" akhirnya Jiyong sedikit mengeraskan suaranya dan berhasil menarik perhatian mereka. "Kalian sadar aku masih di sini kan ya?"

Sesaat Jaejoong dan Yoochun hanya bengong menatap Jiyong, sampai Yoochun mendengus dan tertawa kecil. "Aku punya nomor teleponnya, kalau kau ma—"

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~ng!"

Ketika Yoochun dan Jaejoong sibuk mentertawakan Jiyong, sebuah lagu techno terdengar dari kamar tamu. Jiyong tahu itu adalah ringtone ponselnya, jadi dia lari ke kamarnya, tidak menghiraukan kedua orang yang masih mentertawainya itu. Jiyong benci jadi yang paling muda. Dia adalah yang termuda di keluarga batihnya, dia adalah yang termuda di keluarga besar dari ibunya (let's pretend Yoohwan is older than Jiyong, okay? ^^ a/n), dan dia adalah yang termuda dari keluarha besar ayahnya. Dia selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan sepupunya. Dia tahu sepupu-sepupunya sayang padanya, tetapi Jiyong sebal karena mereka selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, sampai sekarang.

Jiyong mengecek caller IDnya dan jantungnya berdegup keras mengetahui yang meneleponnya tidak terdaftar di buku telepon hpnya. Jiyong punya dua ponsel, dan ponsel ini adalah ponsel khusus untuk keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Semua klien dan pelanggannya selalu diberi nomor lain untuk menghubunginya. Dan karena Jiyong selalu berusaha bersikap professional dengan memisajhkan urusan keluarga dan pekerjaan, ponsel yang satunya itu tidak dia bawa. Jadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak dia kenal yang tahu nomor ini adalah..

"Yoboseyo?" Jiyong memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yoboseyo? Ini dengan.. Dragonssi?" suara di seberang terdengar samar dan Jiyong yakin orang itu menutup mulutnya dengan sesuatu agar suaranya tidak jelas. Jiyong mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena memiliki pikiran buruk seperti itu, tetapi bagaimanapun dia sangat senang dengan panggilan ini. Tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan sebuah jeritan kecil dan langsung menyesal ketika menyadari betapa dia terdengar seperti seorang anak sekolah yang sedang menerima telepon dari first crush-nya.

Jiyong berusaha menahan dirinya dari melakukan hal memalukan lain dan menjawab lawan bicaranya dengan suara yang lebih stabil. "Yeah. .. Pimp?"

"The Official Pimp. Jangan panggil aku dengan Pimp, kau tidak menghormati nickname-ku."

Jawaban itu membuat Jiyong tertawa. Pemuda ini sama konyolnya di telepon dengan di suratnya, memang mereka sering bertukar puisi dan lirik-lirik yang puitis, tetapi di setiap akhir surat, sahabat penanya ini pasti menambahkan lelucon atau apapun yang bisa membuat dia tertawa.

"Oke, oke, aku minta maaf, _The Official Pimp_," menekankan 3 kata terakhir itu tampak membuat temannya itu senang. "Boleh aku panggil kau TOP saja? Lebih hemat waktu dan terdengar lebih akrab."

"Ah, tentu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau.. terdengar berbeda. Maksudku dari sebelumnya, kau tahu.. ketika di radio," Jiyong tidak tahu mengapa dia mengatakannya, dan dia menepuk dahinya sendiri setelah mengatakan ini. Dia sangat sangat gugup sampai bingung harus bicara apa.

"Oh! Ya, aku.. ketika itu aku sedang sakit batuk," lawan bicaranya menjawab. Dan tanpa berpikir Jiyong merespon dengan, "Kau terdengar lebih oke ketika itu."

Dia kembali menyesali omongannya ketika TOP tidak menjawab pernyataannya ini. TOP hanya mengeluarkan sebuah suara bingung dan Jiyong khawatir dia telah membuat TOP illfeel padanya karena lelucon-lelucinnya yang tidak lucu.

"Maaf, apakah aku menyinggungmu? Aku tidak pandai berkelakar, aku sering sekali mengatakan sesuatu tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, jadi aku sering sek—uhh, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Karena kau sangat lucu. Dan kau bahkan tidak sedang melawak."

Nah. Rasa panas yang dia rasakan di malam sebelumnya kembali menyerang lehernya. Jiyong yakin wajahnya semerah tomat sekarang, dan dia bersyukur kali ini Seunghyun tidak melihatnya.

Tunggu tunggu. Apa hubungan Seunghyun dengan semua ini? Kenapa orang itu tiba muncul di pikirannya? Jiyong menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pemuda yang sedang berbicara dengannya sekarang. Dia sedang mengatakan sesuatu tentang pertemuan mereka hari Minggu, dan ketika pemuda itu membahasnya, Jiyong mengingat sesuatu karena kebetulan memeikirkan Seunghyun. Dia ada janji dengan Seunghyun hari Minggu itu. Mungkin dirinya bisa bertemu TOP setelah bertemu Seunghyun. Mungkin untuk makan malam.

"Ah! Aku memang menunggu teleponmu untuk membicarakan rencana kita hari Minggu nanti!"

Jiyong tidak tahu dia harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika dengan suara sedih sahabat penanya itu berkata, "Ah, Dragon, maafkan aku, tetapi.. aku rasa kita harus menyesuaikan jadwal kita lagi,"

Jiyong merasa seseorang mencabut jantungnya mendengar perkataan TOP. Jiyong sangat yakin dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada sahabat penanya ini, dan dia sangat bersemangat mengingat dia akan segera bertemu dengan orang yang akhirnya bisa membuat dia merasakan sesuatu. Tetapi.. nasib sepertinya berkata lain. Mungkin mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu.

"Dragonssi?"

Suara TOP membuyarkan lamunan Jiyong. Dengan berat hati, Jiyong berusaha tidak terdengar kecewa. "Ah, ya, TOPssi. Sebenarnya.. sebenarnya aku juga mau mengatakan hal yang sama. Kita harus menjadwal ulang pertemuan kita. Ada sesuatu yang penting mendadak harus kulakukan—bukannya kau tidak penting—tapi.. masalah keluarga. Aku harap kau mengerti."

"Tentu, tentu saja aku mengerti," tentu saja. Dia harus mengerti. Bagaimanapun TOP adalah orang yang meminta mereka mengubah jadwal pertemuan mereka. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya aku punya waktu luang, aku sangat sangat sibuk seminggu ke depan ini. tetapi aku pastikan kita tidak akan lose contact."

"Ah, ya. Jadwalku seminggu ke depan juga penuh. Jadi.. umm.." Jiyong sudah dewasa, bukan lagi seorang bayi. Dia tidak pernag menangis karena hal sepele seumur hidupnya, dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia mereasa airmatanya akan deras kalau dia tetap berbincang dengan sahabat penanya. " Aku harus pergi dulu, TOPssi."

"Mm, aku.. aku akan meneleponmu lagi secepatnya."

"Jangan! Jangan. Lebih baik kalau kita saling mengirim surat saja, TOPssi," entah kenapa, Jiyong meraasa berhubungan dengan TOP melalui tulisan akan lebih baik dibandingkan kalau dia harus melihat atau mendengar suara TOP lagi. "Aku rasa itu akan lebih.. menyenangkan. Dan.. oh jangan lupa kau belum mengirim fotomu lagi!" Jiyong berusaha meringankan percakapan mereka.

"Apa?" Jiyong tahu TOP hanya pura-pura tersinggung, Jiyong ingin tertawa mendengar ini. TOP sibuk mengungkapkan protesnya karena kesulitan mencari Jiyong di antara hamper 100 anak dan Jiyong membela dirinya dengan mengatakan paling tidak TOP bisa melihat wajah asli The Dragon kalau memang dia berhasil menemukannya. Dia baru saja akan membalas ucapan TOP yang mengatakan, "Kau pikir aku paranormal?" ketika dia mendengar Yoochun memanggilnya untuk bersiap. Mereka akan menjemput orangtua dan kakak perempuan Jiyong di bandara. Orangtua Jiyong tinggal dengan kakak Jiyong, Dami, dan suami Dami di Paris. Suami Dami adalah seorang chief editor dari sebuah majalah fashion yang sangat terkenal dan berbasis di Paris. Awalnya orangtua mereka tetap tinggal di Seoul, khawatir dengan keadaan putra bungsu mereka yang bahkan belum 18 tahun ketika Dami menikah dan mengajak orangtuanya untuk ikut dengannya ke Paris. Tetapi Dami bersikeras kalau adiknya adalah seorang pria dewasa dan mereka harus percaya kalau Jiyong bisa hidup sendiri. Ketika itu Jiyong sendiri tidak yakin dia bisa. Dia sangat dekat dengan ibunya dan tidak bisa membayangkan rasanya hidup jauh dari sang ibu. Jiyong ngambek pada Dami dan menolak berbicara dengan kakaknya itu selama hampir setahun ketika orangtua mereka akhirnya setuju untuk pindah ke Paris. Setelah lulus kuliah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan, Jiyong menikmati hidup indepententnya. Melihat ke belakang, kalau Dami tidak memaksa orangtua mereka untuk pindah dan membiarkan Jiyong menjalani kehidupannya sendiri, dia tidak akan bisa sesukses sekarang. Mungkin saja dia masih tinggal di rumah orangtuanya, meenganggur, karena dia bisa mendapatkan semua yang ida mau hanya dengan meminta pada orangtuanya. Sekarang dia berhutang pada Dami, dan dia sangat tidak sabar menanti kedatangan Dami dan orangtuanya. Jiyong sangat merindukan mereka.

Jiyong meminta Yoochun untuk menunggunya sebentar, kemudian kembali pada TOP. "Aku benar-benar harus pergi, TOPssi. Aku sangat senang bisa berbicara denganmu, benar."

"Hey, tapi apa aku boleh meneleponmu lagi—"

"Tidak!" Jiyong memotong ucapan TOP. "Dan tidak boleh SMS juga. Aku tidak akan membalasnya. Kecuali nanti, untuk menentukan di mana kita akan bertemu kalau sudah ada tanggal pasti kita bisa bertemu. Oke? Bye bye TOPssi!"

Jiyong bahkan tidak menunggu TOP menjawabnya dan mematikan panggilan mereka begitu saja. Jiyong beranjak mandi, masih dengan senyuman tolol di wajahnya mengingat dia baru saja berbicara dengan TOP. Jiyong tidak mengerti bagaimana suara dan tulisan seseorang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta begini.

"Apa? Tidak~! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!"

Jiyong tidak mempercayai telinganya. Dia sangat senang beberapa menit yang lalu, tetapi ibunya menghancurkan perasaannya. Jiyong bersyukur Jinhee, keponakannya yang berusia 5 bulan dan sedang tidur di gendongannya, tidak terbangun mendengar teriakannya.

Ibu Jiyong melihat anaknya dengan tatapan kesal sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke jalanan. "Tentu saja kau mau, Jiyong. Kau akan mengosongkan jadwalmu hari Minggu depan dan kita akan makan malam dengan keluarganya."

"Umma~! Kau tidak bisa memutuskan hal seperti ini dengan sepihak! Bagaimana kalau aku sudah punya janji? Lagipula itu kan sehari setelah pernikahan Yoochun Hyung!"

"Yoochun tidak keberatan kok. Iya kan, sayang?" Yoochun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan tantenya, mengulum senyum. Kasihan Jiyongie, pikirnya. "Lihat, sayang? Lagipula itu kan pernikahan Yoochun dan Jaejoong, bukan kau. Jadi kau tidak perlu banyak alas an. Bukankah aku bilang kau harus mengosongkan jadwalmu pada hari itu?"

Jiyong menoleh pada Dami untuk meminta bantuannya. Orangtuanya pasti mendengarkan Dami. Kakaknya itu tersenyum padanya, hanya dengan melihat senyumnya Jiyong emrasa sedikit tenang. "Ji, itu hanya makan malam. Kau tidak perlu menikahinya malam itu juga,"

"Noona!" Jiyong tidak percaya ini. Bahkan kakaknya! Kenapa sih semua orang berusaha mengatur hidupnya terus?

**a/n **

**new chappieeeeee.. a pretty hard chapter to translate. But oh well, nikmati ya pembaca. Author kalian ini mabok ttokpokki, dan mabuk udara dingin, hahaha. Gilak di sini dingin banget. Tabiiiii aku butuh Tabi untuk menghangatkankuuuu! *loh**

**terimakasih semua reviewnya. Aku sangat terharu kalian suka cerita ini, hiks (mewek - efek pm salah satu reader yang so sweet banget). Aku sangat senang kalian suka fic ku.. Ayo terus terus review yang banyak biar aku semangat translatenya.. hehehu  
**

**Btw, aku akan sangat seneng kalo ada yang mau temenan ama aku di fb. Add yah add yah *minta sih*, namaku di fb Sun Jitop. Tapi pm dulu sebelom add,, soalnya suka ada yang aneh2 yang add aku jadi kalo aku nggak tau orangnya biasanya aku cuekin requestnya.. **

**Okaylah, shut up kutunakal and let them review your work! Haha. Until next chapter then, my friends. Ciaoooooooo~**


	9. Chapter 8

"Kau ada tamu, Jiyong Hyung."

Sekertaris Jiyong menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Jiyong mengangguk padanya dan berlalu melewati pemuda ceria yang masih saja mengikutinya dan membacakan semua jadwal Jiyong untuk hari ini. Butik Jiyong—Happily Ever After—terletak dekat dengan Myeongdong, salah satu pusat perbelanjaan paling terkenal di Seoul . Tokonya tidak terlalu besar, tetapi itu sudah sangat cukup untuk Jiyong. Bangunan tokonya berlantai tiga; lantai pertama adalah tempatnya menemui klien-klien dan partner-partner bisnisnya, juga ruang konferensi dan rapat, lantai dua berisi semua koleksinya, dan di lantai tiga ada ruangan Jiyong dan juga ruangan karyawan-karyawannya. Jiyong punya beberapa orang yang membantunya menjalankan Happily Ever After. Ada Daesung, sekretarisnya yang ceria, yang baru saja menyambutnya dengan daftar panggilan tidak terjawab yang tiada habisnya juga membacakan jadwalnya setiap hari; ada Chaerin dan Haerin, kakak beradik sepupu Jiyong yang bekerja padanya sebagai asisten designer khusus untuk gaun; ada juga Yanggaeng atau Seungho dan Hyeonjung, asisten designernya untuk pakaian laki-laki; dan ada Youngbae serta Bom, yang bertanggung jawab dalam pelayanan pelanggan. Yanggaeng dan Hyeonjung, juga kakak beradik Chaerin dan Haerin, kuliah di jurusan yang sama dengan Jiyong di kampus, sementara Daesung adalah sahabat Jiyong semenjak SMA. Bom adalah senior Jiyong di SMA yang juga kebetulan adalah kekasih Daesung, dan Youngbae adalah tetangga Jiyong. Mereka sudah saling mengenal bahkan sebelum mereka belajar cara berjalan atau berbicara. Seungri si DJ radio juga merupakan sahabat Jiyong sejak SMA, dan seringkali datang ke butik hanya untuk merepotkan Jiyong atau flirting dengan Youngbae (Jiyong yakin ada apa-apa di antara mereka berdua tetapi tidak ada yang mau memberitahunya).

Jiyong memulai karirnya sebagai asisten salah satu dosennya yang juga merupakan salah satu perancang busana paling terkenal di Korea Selatan. Pemuda ini adalah murid kesayangan dosen tersebut karena dia begitu cerdas dan kreatif. Ketika Jiyong bercerita pada dosennya ini bahwa dia ingin membuat label dagangnya sendiri suatu hari nanti, dengan segala cara wanita ini membantunya. Di usia 20 tahun, Jiyong sudah siap melebarkan sayapnya dalam bidang fashion. Gedung toko Jiyong merupakan gedung milik kenalan dosen Jiyong tersebut, dan karena dia tahu Jiyong adalah murid kesayangan temannya, dia mau menyewakannya pada Jiyong dengan harga rendah. Karyawan-karyawan Jiyong, atau yang lebih suka dia sebut sebagai rekan-rekan kerjanya, pada awalnya bekerja untuk Jiyong tanpa digaji. Label Jiyong dikenal dari mulut ke mulut, dari satu pelanggan ke pelanggan lainnya. Sekarang Jiyong punya hampir 20 pelanggan setiap tahunnya dan terkenal sebagai salah satu perancang busana pernikahan terbaik di Seoul.

Jiyong berjalan ke lift dan langsung menuju ke ruangannya, membuat Daesung cemberut padanya. "Hyung, aku baru saja mengatakan padamu kalau kau ada tamu."

Jiyong menghela nafas seraya menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursinya yang sangat besar. Dia baru saja mengalami malam yang panjang; mendengarkan ocehan ibunya agar segera menikah dan punya kehidupan yang mapan, dengan kakaknya yang tidak membantu samasekali karena sibuk mengurus anaknya. Jiyong tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Jiyong sudah terbiasa diurus kakaknya. Bukannya dia sebal dengan keponakannya, tidak. Jiyong sangat menyayangi anak itu. Tetapi dia terbiasa menjadi 'anak' kakaknya dan ketika Dami akhirnya punya anak sendiri, semuanya berubah. Dan Jiyong tidak siap dengan perubahan itu.

"Aku tahu, aku dengar, Dae. Tapi bisakah kau beri aku waktu sebentar? Aku sangaaaaaat lelah dan aku harus menyiapkan diriku sebelum bertemu dengan..siapapun tamuku."

"Okay," jawab Daesung santai. Dae duduk di kursi di seberang meja Jiyong, memperhatikan bossnya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, boss?"

"Aku rasa," Jiyong menjawabnya. Dia ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Daesung. Dan Youngbae. Hanya saja.. tidak sekarang. "Younbae sudah datang?"

"Tidak datang hari ini. Dia libur. Tapi the sisters dan Yanggaeng ada. Dan Bommie Noona bilang dia akan sampai beberapa menit lagi."

"Kau dan Bom tidak datang bersama?"

Daesung menggeleng. "Dia ketiduran. Aku rasa kami terlalu keras semalam. Dia—"

"DAESUNGAAAAAAH! Too much infooooo!" Jiyong berseru dan menutup kedua telinganya dnegan tangannya, membuat Daesung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksinya itu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, ada surat untukmu—" Jiyong langsung tampak tertarik. "—seorang tukang pos.. sudah tua.. mengantarnya. Dia bilang kau biasanya tidak mengecek kotakmu hari Minggu begini. Katanya dia punya kunci kotak posmu."

Jiyong tidak memperhatikan ucapan Daesung selanjutnya. Dia sudah membuka surat yang disodorkan oleh Daesung, nyengir seperti orang idiot bahkan sebelum membaca isi suratnya.

_Dear Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon, . _

_Wah wah wah, sayang sekali. Aku pikir kau segitu jatuh cintanya padaku sampai kau mau melakukan apa saja untuk bertemu dengaku. Tetapi tampaknya kita harus menunggu, cinta._

_Cinta? _Jiyong mengerjapkan matanya, meyakinkan dirinya dia tidak salah baca. Apa TOP benar memanggilnya itu? _Cinta?_

_Sebagai seorang gentleman, aku akan menunggu. Kau boleh memutuskan kapan dan di mana kita akan bertemu. Aku hanya akan menolek ajakanmu kalau itu bentrok dengan jadwal kerjaku. Selain pekerjaan, walaupun ada gempa bumi terjadi di hari pertemuan kira, aku akan tetap datang untukmu. Hanya saja jangan pekerjaan. Aku tidak akan bisa mengajakmu ke restoran mahal kalau aku dipecat kan?_

Jiyong tertawa membaca pertanyaan itu.

_Aku harap kau membalas surat ini secepatnya. Aku sangat bersemangat ingin bertemu denganmu._

_**THE OFFICIAL PIMP**_

_p.s. __kau mengambil kelas musik? Kirimkan aku karyamu. Atau paling tidak beberapa lirik buatanmu. Aku cukup kompeten untuk menilai tulisanmu, LoL_

_p.s.s. aku mengirimkan fotoku yang lain! Yaaaaaay!_

Daesung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Jiyong begitu serius membaca surat tersebut. Dia tidak tahu dengan siapa Jiyong sering bertukar surat, tetapi yang jelas orang itu membuat Jiyong sedikit lebih santai dan tidak selalu tegang setiap hari. Daesung memutuskan dia akan membiarkan Jiyong sendiri dulu. Pemuda ini berdiri, mengambil iPadnya dari meja.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, boss?"

"Jiyong melipat surat yang sedang dia baca dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop dengan hati-hati, tidak sebelum terkekeh melihat TOP ternyata mengirimkan foto masa kecilnya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya pada Dae. "Nope. Tapi tolong temani tamu kita sebentar ya, Dae. Katakan padanya aku akan segera turun."

Daesung mengangguk dan beranjak keluar. Tepat sebelum dia menutup pintu, Dae mendengar Jiyong bertanya, "Apa tamu kita punya nama, Dae?"

"Ne~! Choi Seunghyun," jawab Dae sambil menutup pintu, mengira-ngira apa benar dia baru saja mendengar the great Kwon Jiyong menjerit seperti tikus.

Jiyong memastikan pakaiannya sudah cukup rapi sebelum dia mengetuk pintu ruang konferensi dan membukanya. Matanya langsung membesar melihat pemuda yang berbalik untuk menghadap dirinya begitu dia masuk. Pemuda berambut pirang ini harus menahan dirinya agar tidak meloncat menyerang orang di hadapannya itu dan menciumnya. Choi Seunghyun jelas adalah pria tertampan yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya dan orang pertama yang bisa membuatnya merasa kalu dia memang sebenarnya manusia yang bias merasakan gairah dan perasaan aneh yang bahkan dirinya tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya. Membaca surat dari TOP membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh yang sama, tetapi berbeda karena Jiyong belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya.

"Yoh," Seunghyun mengangkat tangannya dan menyapa Jiyong. Seunghyun tampak luar biasa tampan hari itu. Rambutnya sudah tidak biru, dia mewarnainya hitam, atau mungkin cokelat yang sangat gelap, dan menyisirnya ke belakang dengan belahan yang sempurna di bagian pinggir. Pemuda itu memakai jas yang sangat formal, lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupunya dan untuk melengkapinya dia memakai kacamata berbingkai tebal yang bertengger sempurna di hidungnya yang juga sempurna. Jiyong tersenyum padanya, gugup. Dia menghampiri pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya ini untuk meyalami tangannya. Seunghyun menerima uluran tangan Jiyong, sedikit kaku karena dia memang tidak biasa melakukan kontak fisik dengan siapapun, terutama yang baru kenal dengannya.

"Maaf, kau lama menunggu," Jiyong meminta maaf, yang dijawab Seunghyun dengan sebuah gelengan kecil. Jiyong memberi gestur pada Seunghyun untuk duduk di salah satu sofa kulit yang mahal di ruangan itu. Jiyong selalu memilih produk yang terbaik untuk menghias tokonya. "Kau tampak.."

Seunghyun menantikan pujian dari Jiyong, tetapi pemuda mungil itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Jadi Seunghyun menunduk untuk melihat penampilannya sendiri, lalu kembali menatap Jiyong dengan tatapan tersombong yang bisa dia berikan. "Ganteng? Tampan? Luar biasa menarik?"

Jiyong tidak tahu mengapa manusia di hadapannya ini begitu PD, dan walaupun Jiyong ingin sekali menyetujuinya, bahwa Suenghyun terlihat luar biasa menarik, Jiyong harus tertawa melecehkan Seunghyun. "Tidak. Kau tampak formal. Jas, Seunghyunssi? Kau ingin mengalahkan aku?"

"No. Wouldn't dream of."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jiyong sambil menatap Seunghyun tajam, namun bagaimanapun itu tampak imut untuk Seunghyun dan dia sangat ingin menjulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut pirang pemuda di hadapannya. Seunghyun berhasil menahan diri, dan memberikan senyumannya saja pada Jiyong. Tidak, dia tidak pernah bermimpi mengalahkan ketampanan Jiyong. Bahkan aktor sekelas Tom Cruise, Eric Bana, Won Bin, Brad Pitt,, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Jiyong kalau menurut pendapat Seunghyun.

"Kau ingin minum apa? Beer?" Jiyong berjalan menuju lemari kecil di pojok ruangan itu.

"Kau punya wine?" dengan sopan Seunghyun bertanya pada Jiyong, sambil beranjak duduk. Ji tampak terkejut mendengar permintaan itu, dan Seunghyun tersenyum melihatnya. "Kenapa? Tidak pernah ada tamu yang meminta wine sebelumnya?"

Jiyong tertawa. Seunghyun menahan napasnya ketika mendengar Jiyong tertawa, sangat persis dengan tawa sahabat penanya, Dragon. Apakah mungkin.. apakah mungkin kalau dirinya mencintai 2 orang di waktu yang bersamaan?

"Tidak pernah. Biasanya dengan sopan tamuku meminta air putih, atau bir."

"Well,, aku meminta dengan sopan kan?" Jiyong mendengus mendengar ini, "Dan aku bukan tamu. Kita akan menjadi keluarga minggu depan. Yoochun Hyung dan Jae Hyung kan sudah seperti kakakku sendiri."

Jiyong mengisi 2 gelas dengan wine; untuk Seunghyun dan dirinya sendiri; lalu duduk di sebelah tamunya, memberikan gelas berisi cairan merah itu. Dia mengangguk dengan manis ketika Seunghyun berterimakasih.

"So, are we going straight to business?" Jiyong bertanya. Jiyong adalah orang yang sangat serius kalau sudah menyangkut pekerjaan, dan dia tidak akan memperlakukan Seunghyun berbeda hanya karena dia tampan. _Tunggu_, Jiyong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu?_

Melihat Jiyong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Seunghyun memegang lengan Jiyong. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jiyong berjegit sedikit ketika Seunghyun memegangnya. Percikan-percikan memang tidak terjadi ketika pertama kali mereka bersentuhan di pesta pertunangan Jaejoong dan Yoochun, tetapi sekarang percikan itu jelas ada. Jiyong berdehem, berusaha untuk kembali fokus dan memberikan Seunghyun senyumnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, maaf." Jiyong lalu mengeluarkan clear holder yang dia taruh di sebelahnya, dan membukanya di meja di hadapan mereka. "Ini adalah rancangan yang aku buat untuk pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yoochun Hyung. Sudah 98% selesai. Hanya perlu finishing touch saja."

"Apakah aku boleh melihatnya?"

Jiyong menelengkan kepalanya, mempertimbangkan, lalu mengangguk. "Sekarang?

Rak lama kemudan mereka berdua sudah ada di lantai 2, melihat pakaian rancangan Jiyong. Seunghyun terpukau dengan keindahan kedua pakaian rancangan itu. Kostum untuk Jaejoong berwarna dominan putih, dengan sedikit aksen hitam di dasi dan bagian pergelangan tangan. Kostum Yoochun merupakan kebalikan dari kostum Jaejoong. Warnanya dominan hitam, dengan sedikit warna putih di beberapa tempat. Baju Jaejoong sudah selesai, begitu pula Yoochun, Jiyong hanya perlu menyelesaikan beberapa bordiran di bagian kantung. Seunghyun lalu mempresentasikan konsepnya pada Jiyong; bagaimana dia akan menghias ruangan, apa saja dekorasinya, warnanya, di mana makanan akan ditempatkan, katering apa yang disewa dan darimana mereka mendapatkan bunga, lalu kue pernikahan, rundown pestanya, dan ketika mereka selesai membicarakan bisnis, waktu makan siang sudah lama lewat. Seunghyun memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan mereka dan mengajak Jiyong makan siang bersamanya. Jiyong setuju, lalu memberitahu Daeusng kalau dia kan makan siang dengan Seunghyun. Dae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jiyong dan mengucapkan 'good luck' padanya, membuat Jiyong memukul kepala Daesung pelan dan Seunghyun terbahak mendengarnya

"Jadi.. kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? Maksudku.. kau kan sangat dekat dengan Yoochun Hyung?"

Mereka berdua sudah ada di restoran chicken galbi di dekat toko Jiyong. Jiyong sangat suka makanan di restoran ini, dan dia sangat ingin Seunghyun merasakannya. Mereka makan perlahan, menikmati waktu mengobrol mereka bersama. Dari obrolan mereka, Jiyong mengetahui kalau Seunghyun punya satu kakak perempuan seperti dirinya. Pemuda itu tinggal di apartemennya sendiri bersama dengan kakaknya, dan memimpin beberapa perusahaan besar milik ayahnya. Seunghyun sangat suka kopinya extra manis, tapi tanpa creamer atau susu. Dia pernah gendut, dan seringkali di-bully orang. Dia punya ketertarikan khusus pada jas (aaaaah, itu menjawab kenapa dia sangat formal. Dia suka style seperti ini, Jiyong pikir). Seunghyun suka sekali rap dan mau mencoba bernyanyi suatu hari nanti, karena sekarang dia belum PD dengan suaranya. Jiyong juga mengetahui kalau Seunghyun punya lesung yang sangat imut di pipi kirinya yang menampakkan dirinya bahkan ketika Seunghyun tersenyum kecil. Dan alisnya sangat tebal. Jiyong pernah melihat alis ini, tetapi tidak ingat di mana.

"Mmm, aku tak tahu ya. Aku.. tidak tahu anggota keluarga Yoochun Hyung selain Yoohwan," jawab Seunghyun. dia memang hanya tahu kalau orangtua Yoochun bercerai, dan sahabatnya itu sangat dekat dengan ibu dan adik satu-satunya. Seunghyun hanya pernah bertemu ibu Yoochun sekali karena beliau tinggal di AS. Suenghyun kenal Yoohwan, adik Yoochun, tetapi Yoohwan selalu lebih dekat dengan Hyunjoong karena mereka memang bertetangga. "Apa kau kenal dengan Hyunjoong?"

"Tentu saja. Hyunjoong Hyung itu.. dia.. well, yang aku tahu adalah Hyunjoong Hyung dan Yoochun Hyung kenal sejak mereka masih kecil, tetapi tidak pernah sedekat sekarang. Mereka baru sangat dekat setelah kenal Jae Hyung dan dia menjadi bagian dari mereka. Jaejoong Hyung entah kenapa membuat mereka berdua sangat dekat dan.. well, Yoochun Hyung sudah jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong Hyung entah sejak kapan.

"Benarkah?" Jiyong menoleh pada Suenghyun, sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Seunghyun.

"Y-Ya?" katanya sedikit ragu. "Yoochun.. Hyung adalah seseorang yang sangat introvert. Dia tidak punya banyak teman. Dia hanya bermain dengan Yoohwan. Atau aku. Atau dengan sepupu lain. Dia tidak pernah punya.. sahabat sebelumnya. Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang berhasil mendekatinya. Dia adalah teman pertama yang Hyung bawa pulang, dan langsung dekat dengan keluarga besar kami. Aku juga langsung dekat dengan Jae Hyung juga, tapi.. aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena mereka kuliah di luar negeri—aku rasa di sanalah kau bertemu mereka ya?" Seunghyun mengangguk."Yeah. Jadi aku.. aku tetap menjaga komunikasi dengan mereka, tetapi bagaimanapun komunikasi dan pertemuan kami tidak sesering sebelum mereka pindah. Kami.. otomatis kami sedikit.. jauh. Paling tidak aku dan Jae Hyung. Tapi aku tahu dia sedang berusaha dekat denganku lagi, karena kami akan menjadi sebuah keluarga. Aku juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama."

Seunghyun tidak memberikan respon apapun ketika Jiyong selesai bercerita.

"Se-Seunghyunssi? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa aku terlalu banyak berbicara?"

"Oh?" Seunghyun tersadar, dia terlalu seru dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dia lalu tersenyum meminta maaf pada Jiyong. "Maaf.. aku hanya.. tadi kau bilang Yoochun sudah mencintai Jaejoong entah sejak kapan?"

"Yeah," Jiyong tertawa. "Perjuangan mereka sampai akhirnya berpacaran sangatlah sulit. Mulai dari keluarga mereka yang pada awalnya tidak menerima orientasi seksual mereka, lalu ketika sudah selesai masalah itu, tiba-tiba Jaejoong Hyung punya pacar. Yoochun Hyung sangat sedih ketika itu. Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka meang diciptakan untuk bersama. Aku sangat senang melihat mereka akhirnya bersama."

Seunghyun tersenyum, mengangguk setuju. "Yeah. Aku.. aku adalah.. si pacar Jaejoong."

Sesaat Jiyong tidak menjawab, tetapi ketika perkataan Seunghyun meresap ke otaknya, dia membelalakkan matanya. Seunghyun tertawa kecil mengeahui Jiyong mengerti apa yang dia maksud. "K-kau, Seunghyunssi? Kau adalah.. kau mantan kekasih Jaejoong Hyung?"

"Mm-hm."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana dia meninggalkanmu untuk Yoochun?" Jiyong berkata tanpa berpikir, langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya ketika sadar dia baru saja mengatakan itu. "Kau mendengar itu, Seunghyunssi?"

"Apa kau sedang mencoba menggodaku, Kwon Jiyongssi?" Seunghyun mengeluarkan smirk khasnya pada Jiyong, menggoda si pemuda di hadapannya. Jiyong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan berlebihan, membuat kegugupannya semakin tampak. "Jelas sekali, Jiyongssi. Well, aku sedang single sekarang. Tidak ada salahnya menggoda seorang pria yang sedang tidak punya pacar. Lagipula, aku memang hot."

Jiyong berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melihat Seunghyun. dia bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya sekali lagi di hadapan Seunghyun, merah seperti tomat. Dia tidak pernah blushing sebelumnya. Kwon Jiyong tidak pernah blushing dan merasakan kupu-kupu kecil beterbangan di perutnya karena seorang pria atau wanita manapun sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin pria di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba muncul dan membuatnya seperti ini? dalam hatinya Jiyong mengupat Yoochun yang telah membawa Seunghyun ke dalam kehidupannya. "Kau sungguh-sungguh PD, Seunghyunssi. Luar biasa."

"Loh, kenapa?" Seunghyun memasang wajah polos dan tidak bersalah. "Aku kan _memang_ hot."

"Shish," Jiyong mendesis. Dia tidak terlalu gugup sekarang. Entah bagaimana Seunghyun bisa membuatnya sedikit santai dengan lelucon-leluconnya yang konyol. "Sayang sekali kau sangat sadar akan itu," kata Jiyong dengan nada sebal. Seunghyun hanya berterimakasih pada Jiyong dan mengatakan padanya kalau dia akan menganggap itu sebagai sebuah pujian. "Yaaaaah, kau benar-benar sesuatu, Seunghyunssi. You are something."

Mereka mengakhiri 'makan siang' mereka ketika langit sudah gelap, dengan Seunghyun membayar tagihannya karena dia bersikeras mau mentraktir Jiyong. Seunghyun berjalan bersama Jiyong, mengantarnya kembali ke butiknya tetapi mengatakan pada Jiyong dia tidak mampir karena masih ada pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

"Well, aku senang sekali hari ini, Seunghyunssi," Jiyong berterimakasih pada Seunghyun. jiyong benar-benar senang hari ini. dia bahkan tidak ingat kalau dia seharusnya bertemu TOP hari ini.

Pemuda tampan di hadapannya tersenyum dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Dia mengambil tangan mungil Jiyong, membuat berjuta juta kembang api di dadanya meledak merasakan kontak itu. Jiyong merasakan kehangatan yang familiar merayap dari ujung jarinya menuju wajahnya. "Aku juga senang hari ini," suara rendah Seunghyun membuat Jiyong merinding. Dia tidak bisa menbak apa yang akan Seunghyun lakukan selanjutnya. Dan ketika Seunghyun mengangkat tangan Jiyong dan mencium punggung tangan Jiyong, Jiyong sampai harus menutup matanya untuk menahan dirinya menarik tangannya dan meloncat sampai ke lantai 3 saking senangnya.

"A.. aku.."

Seunghyun terkekeh ketika dia melihat Jiyong membuka matanya kembali, wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus, dia lalu melepaskan tangan Jiyong perlahan. "Aku harus pergi. Sampai ketemu di rumah Jaejong, umm.. dua hari lagi?"

Jiyong tidak sanggup merangkai kata-kata untuk menjawab Seunghyun, membuat Seunghyun kembali tertawa. Dia menepuk pipi pemuda di hadapannya. "I'll take that as a yes. Selamat malam, Jiyongssi. Sampai ketemu."

Dan Jiyong masih berdiri di teras butiknya bahkan ketika Suenghyun sudah tak tampak lagi, nyenyir lebar seperti seorang idiot. Idiot yang sedang jatuh cinta.

**a/n**

**Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn it, chapter ini susah banget di translate. Maaf aku butuh waktu lama. I mean, how do you even translate words like 'jittery', 'outshine', 'jumpy' ke bahasa Indonesia? Jadi maaf sekali kalau banyak yang masih pake English di sana sini ya, hehee. Oh dan juga buat yang udah pernah baca WCBIL yang original, cerita ini sedikit kuubah dari yang versi english, menyesuaikan dengan terjemahan soalnya. Oh well enjoy it anyway. Cukup banyak GTOP moment di sini. Dan maaf chappie kemaren pendek, actually it was just a filler untuk nunjukkin GD's POV pas mereka teteleponan itu. Sorry aku lupa kasih a/n di awal chappienya. Padahal aku udah merencanakan, n di fic yang versi english juga aku jelasin sih, hehe. Okelah. Selamat baca. Maaf buat kesalahan-kesalahan baik grammar maupun typos. ^^ RnR ya pliiiiis, it matter so much to me.. :)**

**a/n 2**

**The concert was... AMAZING! Big Bang really knows how to rock the night! Aku kebagian nonton pas hari pertama doang, ga kebayang betapa amazingnya itu hari ke 3 yah? Yaampun..**

**Dan pas Tabi nangis, awwwwwww aku juga nyaris nangis, hihi. Terharu. Well, kalo ada di antara readers yang juga nonton konser kemaren, care to share the experience? hehee**


	10. Chapter 9

**9 **

Minggu-minggu berikutnya berlalu dengan sangat cepat karena kesibukan menyiapkan pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Jiyong sibuk memastikan kostum kedua mempelai itu telah sempurna dan Seunghyun memastikan dia tidak melalaikan satupun detail dekorasi pernikahan kedua sahabatnya. Mereka melakukan semuanya persis sesuai permintaan pasangan itu dan ketika hari pernikahan akhirnya tiba, Jaejoong dan Yoochun sama-sama tampak bahagia. Mereka mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka tanpa kesalahan, membuka champagne, memotong kue pernikahan, dan pestanya berlangsung meriah. Seunghyun dan Jiyong bahkan sempat berdansa berdua ketika musiknya berubah slow. Yoochun tidak pernah melihat sepupunya memandang orang lain seperti dia memandang Seunghyun. kemudian Seunghyun menyanyikan lagunya, menghipnotis semua orang dengan suaranya (a/n bayangin aja Seunghyun nyanyi 4men Baby Baby sambil main piano. LoL, aku mau banget liat ituuuu). Yoochun, Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong tampak terkejut, mereka tidak tahu sahabat mereka itu bisa bernyanyi sebagus itu. Sebelumnya Seunghyun selalu menyukai rap dan hip-hop saja, jadi melihatnya menyanyikan lagu ballad dengan piano merupakan sebuah pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkan. Jiyong, tak perlu diragukan lagi, nyengir terus menerus selama penampilan Seunghyun. sekilas dia ingat pada TOP, yang pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa sahabat penanya itu akan bernyanyi di pernikahan salah satu sahabatnya, mungkinkah.. mungkinkah Seunghyun adalah TOP? Jiyong tiba-tiba bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tetapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh, "Tidak mungkin. Memang TOP dan Seunghyun punya banyak kebiasaan yang sama, tetapi tidak mungkin mereka orang yang sama."

Jiyong dan Seunghyun menjadi dekat karena pernikahan itu, mereka bertemu setiap hari, selalu makan siang bersama dan beberapa kali makan malam, mereka selalu bersama karena Jiyong memang setiap hari ada di rumah Jaejoong (selain memang menginap di sana juga mengawasi Jaejoong dan keluarga, juga best man dan brides maid mereka fitting) sementara Seunghyun datang setiap hari untuk mengawasi bawahannya melaukan pekerjaan mereka, kalau bukan untuk bertemu Jiyong. Seunghyun cukup yakin dia jatuh ke dalam lubang yang orang-orang sebut dengan cinta pada Jiyong. Bagaimanapun dia tidak yakin akan perasaan desainer muda itu padanya. Seunghyun merasa Jiyong sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, dan dia tidak yakin dirinya siap kalau hatinya hancur, jadi Seunghyun memutuskan untuk menyimpan semuanya sendiri, hanya melakukan pendekatan untuk meyakinkan dirinya apakah Jiyong jatuh cinta padanya atau tidak. Dia bahkan tidak yakin kalau Jiyong menyukai sesama jenis.

Pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yoochun sangatlah menyibukkan sampai-sampai selama beberapa hari Yoochun melupakan sahabat penanya. Sampai suatu hari kakak perempuannya mengatakan dia akan mengambil sebuah paket di kantor pos dan Seunghyun memintanya untuk sekalian mengecek kotak posnya. Hyeyoon punya kode kotak pos Seunghyun, dan melakukan apa yang diminta adiknya, membuatnya sumringah dengan memberikannya amplop pink yang dia dapatkan dari kotak pos itu. Seunghyun merasa sedikit bersalah melihat surat itu, mengingat dia melupakan sahabat penanya selama beberapa hari, lalu membuka amplop itu di hadapan kakaknya. Seunghyun terlalu mengantuk untuk membaca, jadi dia meminta Hyeyoon untuk membacakan surat itu padanya. Pesta semalam memang sangat menyenangkan, tetapi kelelahan yang menumpuk akibat kerja terus menerus selama seminggu akhirnya mendatanginya. Dia berharap dia tidak harus ikut Hyeyoon dan orang tua mereka bertemu calon pasanganHyeyoon nanti malam.

Mendengar permintaan Seunghyun, Hyeyoon tertawa dan menepuk kepala adiknya dengan sayang. Dia mengambil surat dari tangan Seunghyun dan mulai membacakannya.

_Hey, Pimpssi,_

Seunghyun yang tengah duduk dengan kepalanya bertumpu pada lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja itu mendengus. Dia tau Dragon sengaja memanggilnya hanya dengan Pimp hanya untuk menggodanya.

_Aku minta maaf karena lama tidak membalas suratmu. Aku sangat sibuk dengan 'urusan keluarga' yang aku beritahukan padamu waktu itu, tetapi aku free sekarang. Paling tidak mulai besok, karena aku ada acara malam ini. acaranya sedikit.. well, aku akan cerita semuanya ketika kita bertemu nanti. _

_Hey, Pimp. Aku mau tanya sesuatu. Apa kau percaya pada cinta? Maksudku, kau bilang kau pikir kau mencintai seseorang waktu itu, tetapi kau __belum pernah menjalani sebuah hubungan yang cukup layak dikatakan sebagai hubungan yang berdasarkan cinta sebelumnya, tetapi apa kau percaya pada hal itu? Pada cinta? Bahwa kau akan menemukannya suatu ha__ri__? Aku punya pertanyaan yang tak pernah bisa kujawab. Aku harap kau bisa membant__u__ku. Apakah mungkin kalau aku jatuh cinta pada 2 orang sekaligus? Walaupun kau belum pernah bertemu dengan orang ini, dan dengan yang satunya lagi kau baru saja kenal dengannya tapi kau merasa sudah mengenalnya lama?_

Hyeyoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang sama tebalnya dengan Seunghyun ketika membaca bagian ini. "Apa dia sedang membicarakan dirimu, dik?" tanyanya. Seunghyun tidak menjawab, tampak masih memproses perkataan sahabat penanya. Apa itu sebuah pernyataan cinta?

_Ah, maaf, aku baru sadar bahwa paragraf barusan adalah paragraf yang isinya hanya pertanyaan, LoL. Oh, anyway, karena kau menyuruhku memilih tempat dan waktu pertemuan kita, bagaimana dengan hari Senin besok, jam makan siang? Apa kau suka street-food? Kau tahu Insadong adalah tempat stre__et-f__ood terenak seluruh Korea (well, Dongdaemun lebih enak tetapi bukan tem__p__at yang strategis untuk berkencan ^^). Kita bertemu di sana ya. _

_**Tak sabar untuk akhirnya bertemu denganmu,**_

_**Dragon**_

_p.s. di foto yang kau kirimkan padaku KAU SANGAT IMUT! Aku sangat ingin mencubit pipimu! Aku harap kau masih terlihat seperti itu sekarang!^^ *tunggu, apa itu akan membuatku jadi pedofil? LOL_

_p.s.s. aku mengirimimu lirik yang aku tulis, sebut itu teaser, aku belum siap siapapun mendengar atau membaca keseluruhan lagunya. Berikan penilaianmu ya! :))_

Seunghyun menegakkan posisi duduknya dan buru-buru merebut secarik kertas yang baru Hyeyoon ambil dari dalam amplop.

"Hey!" protes kakaknya. "Aku kan mau baca itu!"

"Tidak boleh."

"Oh, well," dengan cepat Hyeyoon menyerah. Dia memang penasaran, tetapi siapa yang bisa memaksa Choi Seunghyun? "Foto mana sih yang kau kirimkan padanya? Aku tidak ingat ada satupun fotomu yang bisa dikatakan imut—yah!" Hyeyoon protes lagi ketika Seunghyun mengecup kedua pipinya untuk membuatnya berhenti berceloteh sebelum berlari secepat kilat ke kamarnya, tidak lupa membawa surat dan lirik itu bersamanya. "Seunghyun-ah! Mandi sana! Kita akan terlambat kalau kau tidak buru-buru!"

"Siap Nyonyaaaa~! Aku akan mandi kilat!" Seunghyun menjawab, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar pada potongan kayu mewah itu. Dia mengangkat kertas kecil yang dia rebut dari tangan kakaknya itu, tersenyum membaca sebait lirik yang ditulis Dragon di situ.

**Be still my heart **

**Lately its mind is all it's own **

**It would go far and wide **

**Just to be near you **

"**We could be in love**," tanpa sadar Seunghyun mengucapkan kalimat terakhir lirik itu. Seunghyun tersenyum merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras hanya dengan membaca lirik itu. "Ya, kau benar, my little Dragon. We could be in love."

"Ingat anak-anakku, jaga sikap kalian," ibu Seunghyun dan Hyeyoon memperingatkan anak-anaknya. Kim Jihyun memang pantas disebut istri seorang milyuner. Dia terlihat seperti itu, dan berkelakuan seperti itu. Setiap gerakan apapun yang dia lakukan begitu anggun, wajahnya sangat cantik meskipun sudah di pertengahan 50-an, dan hanya dengan sekali lihat tidak ada yang meragukan bagaimana anak-anaknya bisa tumbuh begitu cantik-tampan dan anggun, mereka dididik oleh seorang ibu yang seperti itu. Jihyun kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil menggandeng lengan suaminya, menengok ke belakang sekali lagi untuk memastikan anak-anaknya mengikutinya.

Seunghyun berjalan perlahan di belakang, dengan Hyeyoon memeluk erat lengan adiknya itu. Seunghyun menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Hyeyoon yang tengah menggandengnya, dan ketika kakaknya menoleh padanya, dengan lembut Seunghyun berkata, "Tenang saja, Noona. Mereka pasti menyukaimu."

Hyeyoon menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya, lalu mengangguk. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Seunghyun, sebelum bersama adiknya mengikuti orangtua mereka ke ruang VIP restoran mewah itu. Orangtua mereka sedang bertukar salam dengan pasangan suami istri lain di ruangan itu, dan Seunghyun berusaha melihat sosok pemuda yang tersembunyi di balik figur ayah Seunghyun yang tinggi. Entah mengapa, Seunghyun punya firasat buruk akan pertemuan ini. Dia merasa dirinya mual.

"Dan ini pasti tuan putri yang sudah kau ceritakan sebelumnya, hm?" wanita yang tengah menggandeng lengan Jihyun bertanya. Sementara ibu mereka tengan mengenalkan Hyeyoon pada wanita itu, Seunghyun tidak bisa merasa tidak shock ketika akhirnya melihat pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Pemuda yang sebelumnya tertunduk membenarkan bunga di kantung jasnya itu maju selangkah dan melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya, dia memasang wajah yang sama terkejutnya dengan Seunghyun.

"Ini adalah anak lelakiku," pemuda di hadapan Seunghyun itu segera menguasai dirinya mendengar ayahnya dan membungkuk hormat pada Seunghyun dan keluarganya, "Kwon Jiyong."

**a.n. Updateeeeeeees! hahahaaa, maaf ya aku lama banget ngilang, lagi sibuk banget banget. ini aja aku sempet2tin update lewat hape biar kalian ga lupa ama aku :))**

**thanks buat feedback kalian di chapter harap kalian nggak bosen yah ama jalan ceritanya.. dan nggak bosan menanti waktunya aku balas satu2 komen kalian.. ^^**

**btw, kemaren ada yang minta link versi englishnya fic ini coba reply kamu tapi nggak kirim via pm deh requestnya biar aku lebih gampang balesnya.. ^^**

**okay.. so enjoy the chappie yahhhh..**

**a.n 2**

**and this is the lyrics Dragon sent to TOP**

get/2013-02-11%2013.51. ?w=AABWJPhgGf38Tg2fu5M2x9-GR44nwRFL5eX85epL-iuHfQ


	11. Chapter 10

**WE COULD BE IN LOVE (bahasa version)**

**Author :** kutunakal

**Pairing :** GTOP, Jaechun, GTOP and the almighty GTOP!

**Disclaimer :** They own each other. I only own this story.

**Rating :** PG? Some bad words, but safe. You can read this fic with your grandma together ^^

**10 **

Malam itu bagaikan blur bagi Seunghyun. ia tidak dapat memfokuskan pikirannya pada percakapan yang berlangsung di sekitarnya. Nafsu makannya juga hilang sama sekali meskipun makanan itu dimasak oleh koki ahli. Dia masih tidak dapat mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Mrs. Kwon mengenalinya sebagai wedding planner acara pernikahan keponakannya dengan Jaejoong, dan Jiyong mengakui kalau dia sudah mengenal Seunghyun sebelumnya. Apa yang membuat perasaan Seunghyun semakin tidak enak adalah ketika dia melihat Hyeyoon, kakak perempuannya itu terlihat seperti.. Hyeyoon. Seperti dirinya sendiri. Kakaknya yang biasanya pemalu di depan pria selain Seunghyun atau ayah mereka, tampak sangat menikmati obrolannya dengan Jiyong. Dia tampak tersenyum lebar sepanjang percakapannya dengan pemuda itu, senyum termanis yang Seunghyun pernah lihat kakaknya berikan untuk seorang pria yang baru dia kenal. Apakah memang kakaknya se-easy going itu tanpa sepengetahuannya? Ataukah karena Jiyong? Seperti mendengar pertanyaan Seunghyun, Hyeyoon menoleh pada Seunghyun. wanita cantik ini meraih tangan adiknya, dan setelah melirik Jiyong yang tengah asik berbicara dengan Jihyun, Hyeyoon meremas tangan Seunghyun seraya mendekat pada adiknya. "Kau tak akan percaya ini, tapi aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Merasa disambar petir di siang bolong, Seunghyun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia tidak menyangka, samasekali tidak pernah menduga kakaknya akan pernah mengatakan itu. Seunghyun tidak kuat, dia harus pergi dari ruangan itu.

Seunghyun mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kantung kemejanya, bersandar pada railing yang menjaganya agar tidak jatuh dari atap gedung hotel itu. Dia menyalakan rokoknya, lalu menghembuskan asapnya dalam satu nafas panjang. Dikeluarkannya secarik kertas berisi lirik yang Dragon kirimkan padanya, membaca lagi tulisan tangannya yang rapi. Seunghyun bingung. dia tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Dia pikir dia jatuh cinta pada sahabat pena yang meskipun belum bertemu dengannya, tetapi sudah dapat menggetarkan hati Seunghyun dalam 6 bulan persahabatan mereka. tapi kemudian dia bertemu Jiyong, yang membuatnya seperti mengulang apa yang pernah dia rasakan untuk Jaejoong, dalam bentuk yang lebih kuat. Walaupun perasaannya pada Jiyong terasasedikit lebih..nyata, Seunghyun harus mengakui bahwa dia menaruh hati pada sosok yang belum pernah dia temui itu. Kalau memang dia jatuh cinta pada Jiyong, kenapa dia merasa seperti ini terhadap Dragon? Dia teringat pertanyaan Dragon, yang sekarang sedang bergumul mencari jawaban di otaknya. Apakah mungkin kalau aku jatuh cinta pada 2 orang sekaligus? Seunghyun ingin memantapkan hatinya pada Jiyong, pada apa yang menurutnya lebih realistis. Pemuda ceria itu menjadi alasan di balik senyum-senyum Seunghyun, alasan di balik tawa dan keceriaan Seunghyun, dan mungkin.. mungkin saja ini cinta. Dan mungkin kali ini cinta itu betulan. Tetapi, tentu saja, seperti biasa, ketika semua sudah hampir sempurna, selalu ada saja yang terjadi kan? Tipikal sekali hidup Seunghyun. hal-hal seperti, orang yang kau cintai ternyata sudah dijodohkan dengan kakak perempuanmu. Seunghyun menutup matanya, merasa hatinya nyeri memikirkan semua ini. Dia sedang menghisap kembali rokoknya, ketika mendengar sebuah suara kecil memanggil namanya.

"Ji-Jiyong?" dengan buru-buru Seunghyun memasukkan kertas lirik Dragon ke kantungnya. Dia tidak ingin Jiyong melihat itu. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi ini tersenyum dan melambai pada Jiyong. Jiyong yang menganggap itu sebagai ijin Seunghyun untuknya mendekat kemudian menghampiri Seunghyun, berdiri di sebelahnya dengan pose yang sama seperti temannya ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini?"

"Apa yang _kau_ lakukan di luar sini? Ini sangat dingin!" melihat Jiyong menggigil, Seunghyun menawarkan rokoknya. Dia tidak memakai mantel atau jas untuk disampirkan di bahu Jiyong seperti di film-film, jadi satunya kehangatan yang bisa dia tawarkan adalah rokoknya.

"Kau merokok tidak?"

Jiyong tertawa seraya menerima rokok tawaran Seunghyun, dengan fasih menaruhnya di bibir mungilnya. Dia membiarkan Seunghyun menyalakan rokok itu untuknya, dan mereka berdua menikmati kegiatan mereka menghisap rokok masing-masing dalam kesunyian, menikmati keberadaan masing-masing. Seunghyun tidak pernah tahu kalau kesunyian bisa menjadi sesuatu yang nyaman dan menyenangkan. Well, mungkin karena terlepas dari kesunyian itu Jiyong ada di sampingnya sekarang.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tetapi Seunghyun memutuskan untuk memcah keheningan di antara mereka. "Pernikahannya sudah diatur?"

"Pernikahannya sudah diatur sejak ibuku mengatakan padaku dia akan mengatur pernikahanku, Hyung," jawab Jiyong, wajahnya berubah suram. Tetapi Jiyong tidak ingin memberikan kesan kalau dia tidak menyukai kakak Seunghyun, jadi sambil berputar untuk menatap Seunghyun, dia menambahkan, "Tetapi Noona-mu luar biasa, Hyung. Dia amazing. Dia cantik, dan sangat pintar. Aku belum pernah dengar ada orang yang mendapatkan gelar doktor di usia 29 tahun!"

Sesuatu terasa menjenggut jantung Seunghyun. Dia tidak yakin kalau percakapan ini akan menyenangkan, meskipun Seunghyun berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja. "Yeah," pemuda ini mendengus. "Itulah kenapa dia masih saja single di usia 29 tahun. Noona punya standar yang tinggi dalam memilih pasangan. Aku sedikit heran kenapa dia setuju menikah denganmu. Aku mengharapkan seseorang yang lebih darimu."

Mendengar tawa sedih Jiyong yang menjadi reaksi perkataannya, Seunghyun memukul dahinya, menyesali perkataannya seketika itu juga. "Hey," Seunghyun berkata lembut ketika Jiyong mengangguk setuju pada perkataan Seunghyun sebelumnya dan sekarang tertunduk, "Aku.. Maksudku bukan seperti itu."

Jiyong menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Seunghyun. "Dengan segala hormat, aku benar-benar menyukai dan menghormatu Hyeyoonssi. Tapi.. aku.. jujur, aku setuju denga pernikahan ini hanya karena permintaan orangtuaku. Sudah lama mereka ingin aku menikah," Jiyong menghembuskan asap rokoknya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan lampu-lampu di bawah mereka yang tampak sangat indah.

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak melakukanya?" tanya Seunghyun. Seberkas harapan muncul dan Seunghyun tidak tahu apakah dia pantas merasa seperti ini. Seunghyun dan Hyeyoon selalu mengorbankan diri sendiri untuk yang satunya, baik Hyeyoon untuk Seunghyun maupun Seunghyun untuk Hyeyoon. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Suenghyun tidak ingin berkorban untuk kakaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Seunghyun menginginkan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri, benar-benar menginginkannya, dan itu adalah Jiyong. Cinta Jiyong, tubuh Jiyong, Jiyong seutuhnya. "Kau gay atau bagaimana?"

"Atau bagaimana," Jiyong menjawab tanpa ragu. Melihat wajah bingung Seunghyun, Jiyong meneruskan, "Apakah kau pernah mendengar kata.. aseksual, Hyung?"

Satu-satunya yang terlintas di otaknya mendengar kata aseksual adalah Dragon. Seunghyun ingat Dragon mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah aseksual. Aseksual yang maksudnya "..tidak pernah mengalami ketertarikan secara seksual maupun romantis pada orang lain?"

Jiyong mengangguk dan tersenyum. Bagaimanapun, senyum Jiyong tidak meraih matanya. "Awalnya aku pikir.. aku tidak dapat disembuhkan. Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah merasakan ketertarikan apapun, baik seksual maupun romantis pada siapapun, tapi.."

Kata 'tapi' selalu menyebalkan untuk Seunghyun. kata itu bukan merupakan akhir sebuah kalimat, dan Seunghyun tidak pernah suka kalimat yang berakhir dengan kata tetapi. Seunghyun tidak tahu dia harus bagaimana, apakah dia boleh berharap? Apakah dia harus siap patah hati karena Jiyong mencintai seseorang?

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa seabad, Jiyong melanjutkan kalimatnya. "..aku tak pernah menyangka aku merasakan itu gara-gara sebuah surat. Gara-gara surat."

"Surat?" Seunghyun sedikit terkejut mendengar Jiyong. Sekarang dia merasa takut. Seunghyun yakin ia tidak akan menyukai apa yang pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini akan katakan. Sejak pagi Seunghyun sudah merasakan firasat buruk, dan itu menguat sekarang ini.

Jiyong mengambil sesuatu dari saku belakang celananya. Sebuah amplop. Seunghyun tidak bisa bernafas. Seunghyun kenal amplop itu.

"Selama beberapa bulan aku.. heh, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menceritakan ini padamu," Jiyong melirik Seunghyun sebelum kembali pada amplop yang dia pegang, mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalamnya. "Aku selalu membawa paling tidak satu surat dari pengirim ini bersamaku, karena.. karena ini menjadi.. apa ya? Well, kecuali ketika sedang bersamamu, yang ada di otakku hanya pekerjaan. Sejak aku menerima surat-surat ini.. Membaca surat-surat ini membantuku santai dan menikmati hidup. Aku mulai bertukar surat dengan pemuda ini, hm.. mungkin 6 bulan. Dan—"

Otak Seunghyun menolak memproses apa yang Jiyong katakan. Seunghyun bahkan tidak menyadari perkataan Jiyong 'kecuali ketika sedang bersamamu'. Otak Seunghyun masuk ke mode shut down, dan pemuda tampan ini hanya bisa terpana menatap Jiyong. Amplop itu. Surat itu. Tulisan itu. Seunghyun hanya bisa menatap Jiyong dengan pandangan kosong ketika pemuda imut itu membacakan isi surat yang sedang dia pegang. Seunghyun ingat setiap kata. Jiyong adalah Dragon. Inilah kenapa Seunghyun selalu merasa Dragon dan Jiyong punya banyak kemiripan. Inilah kenapa Seunghyun selalu merasa Jiyong adalah interpretasi dari sosok Dragon. Karena Jiyong _adalah_ Dragon. Jiyong dan Dragon adalah orang yang sama. Ini adalah orang yang setengah mati membuat Seunghyun penasaran. Ini adalah orang yang membuat Seunghyun akhirnya merasakan cinta. Ini adalah Dragon.. yang dicintai kakaknya. Setelah sekian lama, Tuhan menjawab doa Seunghyun dan akhirnya membukakan hati Hyeyoon untuk jatuh cinta. Kenapa, dari semua orang di dunia ini, kenapa Hyeyoon harus jatuh cinta dengan orang yang juga dia, Seunghyun, cintai?

"—foto ketika dia masih kecil! Yaaa~h, benar-benar kan? Aku tidak percaya di—Seunghyunnie Hyung?" Jiyong berhenti berceloteh tentang sahabat penanya ketika melihat Seunghyun terbungkuk, meremas dadanya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang satunya berpegang pada railing dengan kencang sampai berubah pucat. "Hyung! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jiyong maju dengan wajah khawatir, dan meraih lengan Seunghyun. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika Seunghyun menepis tangannya dengan sedikit kasar. "Se-Seunghyun Hyung?"

Seunghyun tidak menjawab Jiyong. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Jiyong itu hanya menegakkan tubuhnya, dan dalam sekejap mata berjalan meninggalkan Jiyong. Tidak, Jiyong tidak boleh tahu. Seunghyun tidak akan membiarkan Jiyong tahu kalau dia adalah TOP. Tidak ketika Hyeyoon jatuh cinta padanya, tidak ketika akhirnya Hyeyoon menemukan orang yang pantas untuknya. Seunghyun tidak mampir ke ruang makan keluarga mereka, dia terus berjalan menuju mobilnya dan mengunci dirinya di dalam situ. Mengapa ini terjadi padanya? Seunghyun menyandarkan dahinya ke setir mobil di hadapannya, menghela nafas panjang. Dia ingin menangis. Dia ingin berteriak. Tetapi di atas itu semua, Seunghyun ingin bangun. Dia ingin semua ini hanyalah mimpi, dan dia ingin segera bangun. Dia berharap ketika dia bangun, Jiyong bukanlah Dragon. Jiyong bukanlah calon suami kakak kesayangannya. Dia berharap ketika bangun, kakaknya tidak mengatakan kalau dirinya mencintai Jiyong. Seunghyun menutup matanya, berdoa dan berharap jika dia membuka matanya dia akan melupakan semua yang baru saja terjadi, karena semuanya hanyalah mimpi.

**a/n**

**Hiiiii.. Update yang sedikit lebih panjang dari kemaren yahh, hehehe..**

**Thanks for the reviews.. Pembelaan aku udah aku ungkapkan melalui wa ya Li, mudah2an dimengerti, hehe. Buat yang keberatan ama style nulisku, aku minta maaf semuanya. Tapi yahh,, namanya juga manusia yah, nggak ada yang homogen, hehe. Moga2 semua pengertian and still show some love for this story. Aku minta maaf kalau ada typos, ini aku post buru2 takut ketauan ibuku, hihi..**

**Btw, sebenernya aku nggak mau ngerusak surprisenya, tapi karna ada yang request link english versionnya, ini yah link-nya story/view/180514/we-could-be-in-love-gtop-jaechun**

**Selamat menikmati! ^^**


	12. Chapter 11

WE COULD BE IN LOVE (bahasa version)

Author : kutunakal

Pairing : GTOP, Jaechun, GTOP and the almighty GTOP!

Disclaimer : They own each other. I only own this story.

Rating : PG? Some bad words, but safe. You can read this fic with your grandma together ^^

**11**

"Ih! Dia di mana sih, kenapa nggak datang-datang?"

Lagi-lagi Jiyong melirik jam tangannya. Lagi-lagi Jiyong menghela nafas ketika melihat jarum pendeknya berada di angka 3 dan jarum panjangnya di angka 1. Dia sudah menghabiskan secangkir kopi, dan jangan tanya berapa gelas air mineral yang sudah dihabiskannya. TOP sudah 3 jam terlambat. Dan ini tidak bagus. Mereka seharusnya bertemu pukul 12. Jiyong sudah mengirimkan pesan pada TOP kalau dia akan menunggu di sebuah kedai kopi yang terkenal di Insadong, Angel-In-Us, dan dari sana mereka bisa mengelilingi gerobak-gerobak penjual makanan di jalanan itu. TOP tidak membalas pesannya. Jiyong mencoba menelepon TOP, tetapi sahabat penanya itu terus menolak panggilannya. Desainer muda ini berusaha menjaga pikirannya tetap positif, mengalihkan pikirannya melalui katalk-nya dengan Yoochun dan Seungri, bahkan menerima telepon dari Hyeyoon yang cukup membuatnya terhibur selama beberapa puluh menit. Tetapi ketika percakapannya dengan Hyeyoon akhirnya berakhir, juga sesi katalknya dengan Yoochun dan Seungri karena ketiganya harus kembali bekerja, rasa gugup kembali menyerang Jiyong. Dia duduk dengan gelisah, bermain dengan sedotan minumannya, melonjak dari kursinya setiap pintu masuk kafe itu terbuka hanya untuk kembali terduduk lemas karena tidak ada satupun dari tamu yang yang masuk menghampirinya dan berkata, "Hi, aku TOP."

"Kau ingin pesan makanan atau minuman lain?" seorang pelayan datang untuk mengambil gelas kosongnya. Jiyong hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Pelayan itu tersenyum penuh simpati padanya. Jiyong tahu dia tampak bodoh, dia tampak seperti seseorang yang putus asa menanti kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datang.

Ponsel Jiyong berbunyi. Dengan malas Jiyong melihat caller ID-nya, dan melihat nomor pemanggilnya tak dikenal, Jiyong merasa deg-degan. Dia yakin itu adalah TOP.

"Ha-Halo? TOP.. TOPssi?" tidak ada jawaban dari seberang, jadi Jiyong mencoba lagi. "TOPssi?"

Setelah beberapa menit yang sunyi, seseorang dengan suara yang sepertinya diredam, akhirnya menjawab. "Dragon, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan datang."

Jiyong merasa jantungnya seperti terjun bebas dari menara. "Ka-kau bicara apa sih.."

"Aku tidak akan bisa menemuimu. Aku tidak akan datang," entah mengapa, kata-kata itu menyinggung Jiyong. Dia TIDAK AKAN datang?

"TOPssi, jangan main-main ya. Aku sudah menunggu 3 jam dan kau bilang kau tidak akan datang? Yah! Apa kau bisa sedikit saja menghargaiku?"

"Aku menghargaimu lebih dari yang seharusnya, Dragonssi," Jiyong tidak mengerti perkataan ini, juga nada sedih yang terdengar dari perkataan barusan. "Aku.. mencintaimu, Dragonssi. Lebih dari yang seharusnya. Lebih dari yang aku bisa."

"Cinta?" jantung Jiyong berdegup semakin kencang. "T-TOPssi. Ini tidak lucu. Ayolah, datang! Aku akan menunggu di sini sampai kau muncul!"

"Tolong, Dragonssi. Pulanglah. Dan lupakan aku, okay?"

"A..apa?" Jiyong nyaris meloncat berdiri dari kursinya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa TOP tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?

"Lawakanmu tidak lucu, TOPssi."

"Oh iya, kau tampak sangat lucu hari ini. Kupluk itu sangat cocok untukmu. Aku senang melihatmu tampil imut begini, kau tidak perlu sok gagah terus-terusan. Santai sedikit, seperti ini sudah bagus."

Jiyong langsung menengok keluar. Bagaimana TOP tahu dia menggunakan kupluk? Kecuali kalau dia.. "Yah yah yah, kau ada di mana? Kau membuntutiku?"

Perlahan Jiyong bangun dari kursinya dan memperhatikan bangunan di luar. Hanya ada tempat makan dan toko-toko baju di sekitar kedai kopi itu, tidak ada gedung tinggi. Jiyong tidak tahu dari mana TOP sedang mengintainya. Kalau memang dia ada di salah satu bangunan itu, Jiyong pasti bisa melihatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini, TOPssi!?" kesabaran Jiyong mulai habis. "Keluar kau sekarang juga!"

"Aku minta maaf, Dragon. Aku.. benar-benar tidak bisa. Kita.. berhenti menulis surat juga ya?"

"Apa? Apa yang kau.. apa yang terjadi?" Jiyong menyerah. Jiyong tidak sanggup marah ketika dia mendengar permintaan itu. Sekarang dia khawatir.

Dia ingin menangis, ia merasa seperti baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihnya. Jiyong tidak suka perasaan ini. "Aku mohon, TOPssi. Aku mohon padamu, tolong tunjukkan dirimu. Sekali ini saja aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku sangat senang bisa kenal denganmu, Dragon. Hidupku.. hidupku selama 6 bulan terakhir mengenalmu terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada sebelumnya.."

"TOPssi, TOPssi, aku mohon.."

"..dan adalah sebuah kehormatan bisa menjadi sahabat penamu. Oh, aku baru ingat, ingat pertanyaanmu padaku, apakah mungkin mencintai 2 orang sekaligus?"

Jiyong, yang sudah berurai air mata dan sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis meraung-raung di hadapan orang banyak, tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk, yakin kalau TOP melihatnya.

"Aku sudah menemukan jawabannya. Itu tidak mungkin, sayangku. Tidak mungkin mencintai dua orang sekaligus."

"TOPssi.."

"Aku juga sempat bertanya pada diriku sendiri, aku terus menerus mencari jawabannya. Dan aku sekarang tahu jawabannya berkat dirimu, Dragon."

"..."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Dragonssi."

"Tidak! Jangan! Tunggu!" Jiyong lari keluar dari kedai kopinya mendengar TOP berpamitan padanya. Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan orang ini pergi begitu saja. Tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan foto yang pertama kali dikirimkan TOP padanya dari saku celana jeansnya, meremasnya erat sambil terus menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari keberadaan sahabat penanya itu. "Tolong jangan, TOPssi. Jangan pergi. Apa salahku? Apa tulisanku pernah menyakitimu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Aku.. ah, kau sangat tampan, my Dragon. Kau benar-benar sangat tampan."

Mengetahui TOP dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dan dia tidak bisa melihat TOP membuat Jiyong kesal. Dia menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang keluar semakin keras. Menangis di tengah jalanan Insadong membuatnya diperhatikan banyak orang, tetapi Jiyong tidak peduli.

"Oh Tuhan. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, TOPssi. Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini padaku," isak Jiyong. _Tolong, biarkan aku melihatnya sekali saja. Kali ini saja._

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Jiyong mendengar kalau TOP juga terisak, dan entah kenapa hatinya sakit mendengar sahabatnya itu menangis. Apa yang terjadi? Apa salahnya? Mengapa TOP melakukan ini? "Aku mencintaimu, Kwon Jiyong."

Jiyong berhenti berjalan. Tubuhnya membeku, Otaknya membeku. Semuanya berhenti bekerja ketika dia mendengar nama aslinya disebut. Jiyong mendengar bunyi 'klik' dan panggilan telepon itu terputus. TOP memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. TOP tahu siapa Dragon sebenarnya. TOP tahu Dragon adalah Jiyong.

"TIDAK ADIL!" Jiyong berteriak sekuat tenaga seraya melempar ponselnya. Benda itu menabrak salah satu gerobak penjual makanan dan hancur berkeping-keping. "TOPSSI INI SANGAT TIDAK ADIL!" Jiyong jatuh bersimpuh, tangisannya makin keras terdengar.

Beberapa orang berhenti, ada sebagian yang mendekatinya dan berusaha menenangkannya, tetapi Jiyong sangat marah, dia lepas kendali. Foto yang dari tadi dia pegang disobek olehnya sampai hancur. "AKU BENCI PADAMU! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU TOPSSI!" serunya, tidak peduli kalau apa yang dia lakukan sangat memalukan. Dia tidak peduli pada apapun lagi. Kenapa semua orang melakukan ini padanya? Pertama-tama Seunghyunnya, lalu sekarang TOP. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seunghyun tahu dia seperti orang gila. Dia sudah berdiri di dalam toko CD itu selama hampir 2 jam. Dia menerima pesan dari Dragon, yang mengatakan kalau pemuda itu sudah ada kedai kopi Angel-In-Us di Insadong, dan kedai kopi kesukaannya itu akan menjadi meeting point mereka sebelum mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan Insadong yang ramai untuk mencari makanan. Awalnya Seunghyun memutuskan untuk samasekali tidak datang, tetapi tubuhnya bereaksi tanpa harus diberi perintah oleh otaknya. Secara impuls dia tiba-tiba sudah berjalan menuju subway, dan menaiki kereta ke arah Insadong. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke dalam toko CD di hadapan kedai kopi tempat Jiyong menunggu tanpa dilihat oleh sahabat penanya itu, tetapi di sinilah ia sekarang. Di sinilah Seunghyun, menatap objek obsesinya saat ini; pemuda yang luar biasa tampan, pemuda paling tampan yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya. Jiyong memakai kaus lengan panjang hitam yang di atasnya ditumpuk T-shirt berwarna hijau terang berpola tengkorak-tengkorak kecil, celana jeans yang sudah pudar warnanya, dan kupluk abu-abu kehitaman yang dia pakai.. Seunghyun tidak pernah melihat orang lain seimut itu dengan memakai kupluk. Jiyong sangat luar biasa bagi Seunghyun. Seseorang yang sangat tampan, sebuah mahakarya Tuhan yang indah tetapi di lain sisi dia sangat imut. Jiyong memiliki kemampuan memimpin orang lain, tetapi di saat yang sama seringkali butuh bimbingan orang lain. Jiyong sangat tangguh dan tegar, tetapi di dalam dirinya sebenarnya sangat lembut dan sensitif. Jiyong memiliki tubuh yang kecil tetapi Seunghyun tahu Jiyong memiliki kebugaran fisik yang baik. Dia sangat indah, tak bercacat. Hanya saja, Jiyong, pemuda yang ia cintai, adalah calon suami kakak perempuannya. Itu, hanya satu itu saja kecacatan Jiyong. Seunghyun merasa airmata mulai mengancam keluar dari ujung matanya. Seunghyun harus mengambil keputusan. Dia harus memutuskan apa yang dia inginkan; kebahagiaan Noona-nya, atau kebahagiaannya sendiri?"

"Ha-Halo? TOP.. TOPssi?" Seunghyun tidak harus menunggu lama. Jiyong bahkan tidak menunggu teleponnya berdering dua kali sebelum menjawab panggilan darinya. "TOPssi?"

Seunghyun berusaha menguasai dirinya. Dia berdehem, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar suaranya terdengar tidak jelas. "Dragon, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan datang."

Percakapan dengan Jiyong ini adalah percakapan terburuk dan paling menyakitkan yang pernah Seunghyun alami. Perasaannya sangat sakit dan terluka. Ya, dia merasakan sedih yang cukup mendalam ketika putus dari Jaejoong dulu, tetapi dia selalu tahu mereka berdua tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, dan setelah berminggu-minggu mempertimbangkan, Seunghyun memutuskan untuk melepaskan Jaejoong. Dia hampir ikut menangis dengan Jaejoong ketika dia menyatakan keputusannya untuk berpisah dengan pemuda itu, tetapi apa yang dirasakannya waktu itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Melihat Jiyong lari keluar dari tempatnya menunggu dengan berurai air mata membuat jantung Seunghyun serasa diremas. Seunghyun melihat bagaimana Jiyong menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tahu kalau TOP melihatnya, dan Seunghyun berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan badannya yang tidak kecil di balik rak-rak CD di dalam toko itu. Pemilik toko itu seperti mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, dan dalam hati Seunghyun berterimakasih pada lelaki tua itu karena dia berpura-pura sibuk membaca koranya tanpa memedulikan Seunghyun. Ketika percakapannya dengan Jiyong berakhir, Seunghyun akhirnya menangis. Bulir-bulir airmata jatuh ke pipinya dengan deras, tangan Seunghyun menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakan. Seunghyun melihat pemuda pujaannya merobek-robek foto yang sedang dia pegang. Seunghyun tidak tahu itu foto apa, tetapi dia yakin itu pasti salah satu foto yang dikirimkan TOP untuk Dragon. Pemuda berambut gelap ini menjatuhkan ponselnya (sedikit mengejutkan bapak pemilik toko CD tetapi bapak itu kembali sok sibuk dengan korannya), bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya dan membiarkan airmata mengalir deras dari matanya. Dengan hati-hati dia menarik kertas lirik kiriman Dragon—bukan, Jiyong—yang dia simpan dengan baik dan selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Seunghyun menggenggam kertas itu di depan dadanya, dekat dengan jantungnya yang berdebar keras dan terasa panas. Seunghyun tidak pernah tahu kalau cinta bisa sangat menyakitkan dan membingungkan.

**a/n**

**Hi guyyyyyssss.. Semakin hari review semakin berkurang nihhh, aku jadi sedih. Well, just so you know, walopun nggak ada yang ngereview mungkin aku akan tetap post fic ini sampe beres, tapi kao nggak ada review, atau reviewnya cuman beberapa orang, aku tuh jadi maleeeeeee~s banget ngerjain translateannya. Apalagi aku sekarang lagi sibuk revisi skripsi. Kalo emang ada yang baca fic ini, let me know ya, let me know ada loh yang nungguin fic ini, let me know ada loh yang mau aku semangat nranslate fic yang memaaaaang aku akui membosankan ini, hehe..**

**Buat yang udah review, aku berterimakasiiiiiiiih banget, terutama Li Li Li Li my dongsaeng makasih banyak cupcup muah, dan beberapa orang yang.. yah kalian taulah siapa aja kalian, hehe.. Kalian adalah beberapa yang rajin kasih review. If you guys want, rather than posting it here, aku bisa kirim drafnya aja deh via email ke kalian (ceritanya ngambek .) Btw, di ffn ini bisa pake friend-friendan kayak di aff atau lj gitu nggak sih? Aku mau dong temenan ama kalian.. hehee**

**Oke, segitu aja deh a/n-nya, nanti aku dikira author yang rewel lagi, haha. But I'm not, don't worry. Cuma suka sedih aja kalo nggak banyak yang review, hehe. Enjoy ya teman-teman –chappie yang menurut aku paling angst dari semua chappie yang pernah aku post (and personally my fave chap since I cried while writing this one, hahaaaa)**

**Sorry for grammatical errors and typos..**

**a/n 2**

**Ohya, kalau bisa baca chapter ini sambil denger lagu OST Love Rain - Love Rain (piano version). Asli sumpah bikin makin miris & nelongso, haha.. Aku nggak punya linknya, tapi cari di youtube dengan keyword OST Love Rain- Love Rain (piano version), aku rasa pasti ada kok. Hehe.. Enjoooooiiiiyyyyy!^^**


	13. Chapter 12

**WE COULD BE IN LOVE (bahasa version)**

****

**Author :** kutunakal / sun (either one you prefer ^^)

**Pairing :** GTOP, Jaechun, GTOP and the almighty GTOP!

**Disclaimer :** They own each other. I only own this story.

**Rating :** PG? Some bad words, but safe. You can read this fic with your grandma together ^^

**12 **

Jiyong baru saja akan keluar dari kantor pos, sedikit kecewa karena tidak berhasil menemui Younggi, ketika tukang pos itu melompat turun dari sepedanya dan melambai riang padanya.

"Oh, Ahjussi," Jiyong membungkuk hormat pada Younggi, "Apa kabar? Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja, Jiyong-ah." Younggi menjawab Jiyong seraya menuntun sepedanya ke tempat parkir sepeda. Jiyong menunggunya memarkir sepedanya lalu mengikuti pak tua itu kembali ke dalam gedung. "Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jiyong tidak menjawab Younggi, hanya tersenyum pada tukang pos itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu undangan. Younggi tersenyum lebar ketika melihat kalau itu adalah sebuah undangan. "Kau akhirnya bertemu dengannya?"

Jiyong, yang sudah mengecat rambutnya hitam kembali untuk pernikahannya, hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Bukan. Bukan dia," jawabnya, mengetahui siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Younggi.

Younggi mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Jiyong. Dia pikir Jiyong jarang berkunjung karena terlalu senang sudah menemukan sahabat penanya karena kabar terakhir yang Younggi dengar dari Jiyong adalah bahwa sahabat penanya akan datang ke Seoul dan Jiyong berencana bertemu dengannya. "Choi.. Choi Hyeyoon?" memastikan bahwa yang dinikahi Jiyong bukan sahabat penanya—meskipun Younggi tidak tahu nama aslinya Younggi yakin Jiyong bercerita pada dirinya kalau sahabat penanya adalah seorang lelaki—tukang pos ini membaca lagi nama yang tertulis di undangan berwarna merah marun itu.

Younggi bisa melihat senyum terpaksa yang Jiyong berikan untuknya. Younggi tidak suka senyuman itu. Lelaki tua ini beranjak duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di dekat mereka, menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya agar Jiyong duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada _Pimp_?"

"_The Official Pimp_, Ahjussi," Jiyong mengoreksi Younggi. "Kita harus menghormati nicknamenya," Jiyong memberitahunya, berusaha tersenyum di atas rasa mual yang menderanya ketika mengingat percakapannya di telepon dengan pemuda itu. Younggi tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Jiyong. "Ahjussi, sesungguhnya aku kesini.. aku ingin memberitahumu kalau.." Jiyong terdengar ragu-ragu. Dia memang sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini. "Aku.. ingin menutup PO Box-ku."

Younggi tampak terkejut dengan pernyaantaan Jiyong. Sambil memajukan duduknya mendekati Jiyong, pria tua ini bertanya, "Maaf, barusan kau bilang apa?" Younggi yakin dirinya salah dengar. "Kau mau apa?"

Jiyong sudah menduga reaksi Younggi. Pak pos itu pasti sangat terkejut. "Aku.. sudah berhenti menulis pada TOPssi sejak beberapa waktu lalu dan aku rasa.. aku akan berhenti menulis padanya selamanya.."

Ya, Jiyong memang sudah tidak mengirimkan surat pada TOP lagi sejak beberapa saat ;alu. Setelah kejadian memalukan di Insadong itu, Jiyong mengirimkan puluhan surat pada TOP. Tidak satupun balasan dia terima dari sahabat penanya itu. Jiyong sangat terpukul. Di atas semua itu, Seunghyun menghilang secara tiba-tiba dari kehidupannya. Sejak malam itu, malam di mana dia memberitahu Seunghyun tentang TOP dan pemuda itu lari darinya, Seunghyun tidak pernah kembali. Malam itu Jiyong merasa sangat yakin akan perasaannya pada Seunghyun; dia menyukai Seunghyun, dia menginginkan Seunghyun. Dia merasa nyaman dengan Seunghyun sehingga memutuskan untuk memberitahu dulu _crush_-nya terhadap TOP sebelum akhirnya mengakui cintanya pada pemuda yang lebih tua itu. Dia sadar bahwa sangat tidak mungkin seseorang mencintai 2 orang sekaligus, dan Jiyong memutuskan bahwa perasaannya pada TOP hanyalah kekaguman. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyukai seseorang yang belum pernah dia temui sebelumnya?

Setelah TOP "mencampakkannya" di hari seharusnya mereka bertemu, Jiyong menjadi semakin yakin akan perasaannya pada Seunghyun. Sahabat penanya itu bahkan tidak bisa memegang satu janjinya, membiarkan Jiyong menunggu 3 jam, 3 jam! Dan tidak menampakkan dirinya samasekali. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal melalui telepon adalah sikap yang sangat pengecut bagi Jiyong. Menganggap bahwa TOP dan Seunghyun adalah orang yang sama merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar. Mereka sangat berbeda. Paling tidak Seunghyun tidak mencampakkan dan meninggalnya seperti itu. Paling tidak Seunghyun selalu ada untuknya.

Well, paling tidak Jiyong berharap seperti itu, karena Seunghyun tidak pernah ada untuknya sejak malam itu. Jiyong berusaha menghubungi Seunghyun di hari dia dicampakkan TOP, berharap pemuda itu akan ada untuknya, mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya dan membiarkan Jiyong menagis di bahunya. Tetapi kenyataannya Jiyong tidak bisa menghubunginya. Mereka baru bertemu lagi seminggu setelah makan malam keluarga mereka. Ketika itu Seunghyun datang menemani kakaknya untuk mencoba gaun pernikahannya di butik Jiyong. Hari itu Jiyong merasakan perubahan Seunghyun. Pemuda tampan itu diam seribu bahasa. Tidak ada lawakan garing atau ledekan-ledekan yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk Jiyong. Seunghyun menghindari kontak mata dengan Jiyong. Hyungnya ini ada bersamanya, tetapi tidak berbicara sepatah katapun pada Jiyong; Seunghyun tidak berbicara sepatah katapun pada siapapun. Setiap Hyeyoon mencoba gaun dan bertanya pada adiknya apa dia tampak cantik, Seunghyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, menatap Hyeyoon dengan tatapan tersedih yang pernah Jiyong lihat. Ini menyakitkan untuk Jiyong. Karena tidak ingin Hyeyoon merasa sedih, Jiyong berusaha tampak ceria. Dia memuji Hyeyoon dan setiap gaun yang ia pakai. Jiyong tidak berbohong, calon istrinya itu memang tampak cantik memakai gaun apapun. Tetapi mengapa ini semua terasa janggal? Mengapa sangat sakit rasanya ketika Seunghyun bukan orang yang merencanakan pernikahan ini dengannya?

"Kau akan menutup PO Box-mu?" pertanyaan Younggi menarik Jiyong dari lamunannya. "Hanya karena kau akan menikah? Kau tidak bisa begitu! Kau tidak kehilangan teman hanya karena pernikahan!" Younggi, yang tahu orientasi sexual Jiyong sejak dulu, dan membaca perubahan sikapnya sejak mengenal sahabat penanya, merasa sedikit sedih. Dalam hatinya dia mengharapkan sebuah akhir yang bahagia untuk Jiyong dan TOP, tetapi ending yang seperti ini mengejutkannya.

Pria tua ini tersenyum ketika sahabat mudanya ini mengusap matanya yang sedikit basah. "Aku.. Semua yang ada di dalam hidup kita adalah sebuah pilihan, Ahjussi. Pilihan kita. Tetapi ketika hidup mempermudah kita dengan memilih sebuah jalan untuk kita, apa kita bisa mengubahnya?"

_Ya,_ Younggi ingin menjawab. _Ya, kau bisa jika kau berusaha._ Tetapi kata-kata itu tidak pernah dikeluarkannya. Setelah mendapatkan janji Jiyong bahwa dia masih akan sering berkunjung walaupun sudah tidak punya PO Box, dan setelah berjanji akan datang di pernikahannya, Younggi menatap punggung Jiyong yang meninggalkan kantor pos itu.

"Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, kawan."

"Yah yah yah.. kenapa wajahmu tampak sedih begitu sepupuku?"

Yoochun yang baru saja kembali dari bulan madunya beberapa hari yng lalu duduk di samping Jiyong di salah satu sofa di dalam ruang rekamannya. Yoochun masih cuti, tetapi tetap datang ke studionya untuk mengawasi jalannya beberapa rekaman. Ketika Jiyong meneleponnya dan berkata dia merindukan kakak sepupunya ini, dia langsung mengajak Jiyong bertemu di studio.

"Kau seharusnya senang, pernikahanmu kan tinggal beberapa hari lagi."

Jiyong tidak menjawab. Dia fokus melihat sebuah foto di atas meja di hadapannya yang menggambarkan Yoochun, Seunghyun, Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong bersama di pesta pernikahan Yoochun dan Jaejoong kemarin.

Seunghyun. sudah lebih dari 2 bulan Jiyong tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia pernah menelepon kantor Seunghyun, tetapi selalu ada saja alasan staffnya yang membuatnya tidak bisa meneruskan panggilannya ke Seunghyun, baik itu karena rapat atau karena hal lain. Dia ingin sekali meminta nomor ponsel Seunghyun pada orang-orang yang mengenal eksekutif muda itu, tetapi tunangan macam apa Jiyong meminta-minta nomor adik tunangannya pada orang-orang? Dengan alasan yang sama, Jiyong menahan diri agar tidak menanyakan nomor ponsel atau kabar Seunghyun dari Jaejoong ataupun Yoochun. Dari cerita Hyeyoon, di malam perkenalannya dengan Jiyong itu Seunghyun tidak pulang ke rumah. Sejak itu dia jarang ada di rumah dengan alasan perkerjaan. Hyeyoon mengatakan pada Jiyong tahu butuh lebih dari pekerjaan untuk membuat Seunghyun tega meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian setiap malam di apartemen, tetapi apa alasannya Hyeyoon juga belum tahu. Apa yang terjadi pada Seunghyun? Apa yang terjadi malam itu? Apa salah Jiyong? Kenapa Seunghyun menolak segala bentuk kontak dengannya sejak itu?

"Hey," Jiyong terlonjak ketika tangan Yoochun menepuk lututnya.

"Oh, Yoochun Hyung," jawabnya dengan suara lemah. Melihat reaksi Jiyong, Yoochun mengerutkan alisnya. Dia tahu sepupunya ini orang yang bertingkah arogan, bossy dan seringkali menyusahkan orang lain, tetapi di hadapannya dan Jaejoong, juga keluarganya, Jiyong selalu imut dan ceria. Jarang sekali Yoochun melihatnya sedih, kecuali ketika Jiyong ke rumahnya suatu malam dengan berlinang airmata dan bersumpah di pangkuan Yoochun bahwa dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Dami karena membuat orangtua mereka meninggalkannya sendirian di Seoul (yang tentu saja, sumpah itu dilanggar oleh Jiyong).

"Ada apa?" Yoochun menumpukan sikunya di lutut dan menahan dagunya di atas tangannya. "Kau tampak.. hampa. Hilang."

"Aku.. aku memang sedang hilang, Hyung," Jiyong menjawabnya dengan jujur. "Hyung.. apakah kau.." Jiyong memulai dengan ragu, tetapi tatapan Yoochun yang menenangkannya membuatnya yakin. "Apa kau.. mendengar kabar dari Seunghyun Hyung akhir-akhir ini?"

Yoochun menegakkan duduknya mendengar ini. dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Seunghyun?"

Jiyong mengangguk malu. "Aku.. uh.. tidak mendengar kabarnya beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Apa dia sehat?"

"Benarkah kalian tidak berhubungan?" tanya Yoochun dengan nada tidak percaya. "Aku pikir kalian berhubungan. Maksudku.." cepat-cepat dia lanjutkan perkatannya. "Maksudku kalian akan menjadi keluarga kan?

Sebenarnya Yoochun tidak setuju dengan pernikahan Jiyong dan Hyeyoon. Dia menyukai Hyeyoon, sungguh gadis itu sangat cantik dan baik dan manis dan Yoochun benar-benar tidak ada masalah dengannya karena memang Seunghyun tidak pernah mengenalkan kakaknya itu secara resmi pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Dari cerita Seunghyun, Hyeyoon adalah kakak yang luar biasa dan kedua bersaudara itu sangat menyayangi satu sama lain. Tetapi secara pribadi, Yoochun ingin Jiyong dan Seunghyun bersatu. Dia sangat yakin dia melihat sesuatu di sana, di antara Seunghyun dan Jiyong. Dia melihat ada yang lain dari cara Seunghyun menatap Jiyong, bagaimana matanya tampak lebih bercahaya dan wajahnya tampak lebih cerah setiap Jiyong ada di dekatnya. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat Seunghyun seperti itu. Mendengar Jiyong dijodohkan dan menerima perjodohan orangtuanya tanpa melawan membuat Yoochun sedikit sedih. Terutama ketika dia tahu bahwa wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengan Jiyong adalah kakak Seunghyun. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menyatukan sahabat dan sepupu kesayangannya ini, tetapi Jaejoong memperingatkannya agar tidak ikut campur dan merusak semuanya karena itu akan berakibat sangat buruk pada hubungan keluarga Choi dan Kwon. Yoochun menyerah, dan hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik bagi keduanya. Tetapi mendengar Jiyong kehilangan kontak dengan Seunghyun selama lebih dari 2 bulan bukan yang terbaik.

"Seunghyun Hyung.. kabur di malam perkenalanku dengan Hyeyoon Noona. Aku hanya bertemu sekali dengannya setelah itu dan dia.. samasekali tidak berbicara denganku," Jiyong menghela nafas panjang, "Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia.. aku tidak suka.. kehilangan.. teman, apalagi begini caranya."

"Kabur?" Jiyong menjawab Yoochun dengan sebuah anggukan. "Apa kau melakukan—mengatakan sesuatu padanya?"

Jiyong tampak berpikir, berusaha mengingat apa yang malam itu dia katakan yang mungkin akan menyinggung Seunghyun. "Aku hanya bercerita padanya tentang seorang teman.. tentang bagaimana aku merasa.. bingung karena—aku cerita pada Hyung tentang aku dan sahabat penaku kan?" ketika Yoochun mengangguk, Jiyong melanjutkan. "Aku bercerita padanya bagaimana sahabat penaku itu, hanya melalui tulisan, hanya melalui beberapa lembar kertas dapat membuatku merasa.. aku tak tahu istilah yang tepat tapi.. sembuh? Dia membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan."

"Cinta?" Yoochun, mengetahui orientasi seksual Jiyong dan betapa frustrasinya sepupunya ini dengan ke-aseksual-annya itu. Jiyong cerita padanya tentang sahabat penanya itu, tentu saja. Yang tidak Yoochun tangkap dari cerita Jiyong adalah berapa besar efek sahabat penanya ini terhadap kehidupan Jiyong.

"Kalau cinta.. kalau cinta membuatmu merasakan seperti ada seribu kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutmu hanya dengan membaca tulisan darinya atau.. atau merasa sesuatu akan meledak dari tubuhmu ketika kau mendengar suaranya di telepon—"

"Kau rajin berbicara dengan orang ini sekarang?"

"Tidak, tidak," Jiyong menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut hitamnya yang tebal bergoyang-goyang lucu. "Hanya di telepon, sekali. Apa itu cinta Hyung?"

Yoochun terdiam sebentar, menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Jiyong, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku merasakan hal yang sama pada Jaejoong. Sebagai tambahan, ketika kau jatuh cinta.. pasanganmu, orang yang kau cintai, menjadi alasan atas semua yang kau lakukan. Dia membuatmu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasa, membuatmu merasakan hal-hal yang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya, baik itu perasaan yang menyenangkan maupun tidak. Dan seringkali.. orang yang kau cintai tiba-tiba muncul di pikiranmu, bahkan ketika kau tidak sedang memikirkannya."

Kalimat terakhir Yoochun membuat Jiyong memajukan duduknya dengan alis terangkat. "Benarkah?" _Seunghyun selalu muncul di pikiranku bahkan ketika aku sedang memikirkan hal-hal tidak jelas seperti jarum atau cuaca._ Tanpa sadar, wajah Jiyong merona mengingat itu. "Hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"O," Yoochun mengangguk. "Tanya saja."

"Apa mungkin.. apakah mungkin Hyung, aku mencintai 2 orang secara bersamaan?" Jiyong memang sudah tahu jawabannya, TOP memperjelas jawaban itu. Tetapi Jiyong ingin merasa yakin, Jiyong butuh jawaban yang lebih meyakinkannya.

"Tentu saja tidak," Yoochun menjawab tanpa berpikir. "Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Kau mungkin hanya measakan kekaguman pada orang yang satunya, yang kemudian keliru kau anggap sebagai cinta. Atau.." Yoochun menatap Jiyong tajam. "Atau mungkin sebenarnya 2 orang yang kau cintai itu adalah orang yang sama."

Jiyong tidak menyadari maksud jawaban Yoochun. Mendengar ini, dia tertunduk, menyesali keterlambatannya menyadari perasaannya pada Seunghyun. Sepasang tangan yang lebih besar menggenggam tangannya, membuat Jiyong mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. Yoochun menarik tangan Jiyong dan memegang kedua tangan itu erat di atas pangkuannya.

"Jiyong, dengarkan aku. Perjodohan ini.. kalau kau ragu-ragu, itu berarti kau tidak.. kau tidak mencintainya. Benar kan?" Yoochun bertanya pada Jiyong, yang menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Yoochun tahu dia benar. "Jiyongah.. ini adalah hidupmu. Jangan biarkan orang lain yang mennetukan apa yang terbaik untuk hidupmu, termasuk orangtuamu."

"Tetapi mereka adalah hidupku, Hyung. Orangtuaku adalah hidupku," jawa Jiyong dengan pelan, tetapi cukup membuat Yoochun mendesah mengakui kekalahannya. Sepupunya ini adalah anak manja, Yoochun tahu itu. Sejak kecil orangtuanya selalu memberikan apa yang dia minta, dan dia tidak biasa menentukan apapun dalam hidupnya sampai kedua orangtuanya meninggalkannya sendirian di Seoul untuk pindah dengan kakaknya ke Perancis. Ketika mendengar keputusan Dami mengajak orangtuanya ke sana, Yoochun setuju dengan sepupunya itu. Dia berharap Jiyong akan menjadi pribadi yang lebih mandiri, dan harapannya terkabul, Jiyong menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik secara keseluruhan. Sekarang ini, yang dia hadapi bukanlah Jiyong yang tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri dan bergantung pada orangtuanya seperti dulu, tetapi yang sekarang berbicara dengannya adalah Jiyong yang mandiri yang menuruti kemauan orangtuanya karena dia adalah seorang anak yang tahu terimakasih. "Mereka telah memberikan semuanya untukku Hyung, tidakkah kau pikir ini cara yang tepat untukku membalas semuanya? Ini adalah yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan, membuat mereka bahagia. Aku tidak pernah membuat mereka bahagia, Hyung. Ini waktunya. Lagipula aku memang sedang single, Hyung."

Yoochun tidak menjawab. Entah kenapa, dia yang merasa tersiksa jika percakapan ini dilanjutkan. Dahulu yang Yoochun inginkan adalah bagi Jiyong untuk meninggalkan sifat manja dan egoisnya dan tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik. Tetapi sekarang Yoochun menginginkan sepupunya itu untuk kembali menjadi seseorang yang manja dan egois dan memperjuangkan apa yang dia inginkan sampai mendapatkannya—sampai dia mendapatkan Seunghyun.

"Jadi.. kau ingin tahu tentang Seunghyun?" Yoochun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jiyong tiba-tiba ingat kalau awalnya mereka membicarakan Seunghyun. "Ne, Hyung. Seunghyun Hyung seperti.. menghilang. Seperti dia pindah ke negara lain atau ke planet lain. Dia ti—"

"Memang dia pindah ke negara lain, Ji."

"—satupun pesanku atau mengangkat telepo—apa?" Jiyong mengehentikan curhatnya. Dengan cepat dia melihat ke Yoochun. "Kau bilang apa, Hyung?"

Yoochun tidak tahan melihat rasa sakit hati yang terpancar di mata Jiyong, jadi dia berdiri dan memunggungi Jiyong, berpura-pura melihat kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya. "Seunghyun sudah pindah, Ji. Ayahnya mendapatkan kontrak kerjasama dengan sebuah perusahaan perkapalan di Amerika Serikat dan meminta Seunghyun untuk menghandle perusahaannya di sana. Dia pindah ke sana sekitar sebulan yang lalu, dan jangan mulai, Ji," Yoochun berbalik menghadap Jiyong ketika mendengar Jiyong berdiri dengan cepat. Dia tahu kebiasaan Jiyong kalau marah, dia tahu sebentar lagi Jiyong akan bereriak-teriak padanya karena dia tidak memberitahu Jiyong tentang Yoochun sejak awal. Dia bisa mendengar nafas Jiyong yang menderu dan ketika Yoochun berbalik untuk menghadap Jiyong, mata sepupunya ini sudah basah oleh airmata dan wajahnya terlihat merah. "Jangan melampiaskan ini padaku karena aku samsekali tidak tahu kalau dia tidak memberitahumu. Dia bilang dia akan memberitahu semua orang yang dia kenal dan aku pikir kau salah satunya."

"Dia.. dia tidak memberitahuku," Jiyong memberitahu Yoochun dengan suara tercekat. Apa dia bermimpi? Apa benar Yoochun baru saja mengatakan padanya kalau Seunghyun pindah ke tempat yang beribu mil jauhnya dari Jiyong?

"Memangnya Hyeyoon tidak memberitahumu? Kalian kan bertemu terus beberapa minggu terakhir ini, memangnya dia tidak bilang apa-apa?"

Perasaan bersalah menonjok Yoochun ketika Jiyong berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia merasa bersalah, tetapi dia tidak bisa melanggar janjinya pada Seunghyun.

_**Flashback **_

"_Apa maksudmu? 2 hari lagi? Hyun apa kau serius?"_

_ Seunghyun hanya menatap ke satu titik di karpet yang menutupi lantai apartemen Jaejoong sementara pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu berjalan mondar-mandir dengan kemarahan terpancar darinya. Yoochun meminta pasangannya ini untuk tenang, pada akhirnya menarik pemuda itu ke pangkuannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong untuk menahannya agar tidak berdiri lagi._

_ Setelah menarik nafas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya, Jaejoong bertanya dengan suara lebih lembut, "Seunghyun-ah.. apa yang terjadi? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?"_

_ Seunghyun tampak ragu-ragu dan tidak langsung menjawab, tapi begitu dia memulai ceritanya, mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti. Dia menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari panggilannya ke stasiun radio, ketika ia memberikan alamat PO Box-nya, ketika dai mulai menulis surat untuk Dragon, ketika menerima surat dari sahabat penanya seperti dopping baginya, bagaimana mereka merencanakan pertemuannya dan bagaimana Seunghyun merasa jatuh cinta pada sahabat penanya ini. Seunghyun bercerita bagaimana dia kemudian kenal dengan Jiyong, bagaimana Jiyong langsung memikat hatinya dan membuatnya akhirnya bisa mengatakan dia jatuh cinta pada Jiyong, namun Seunghyun juga bingung karena dia merasa seperti dia jatuh cinta pada dua orang sekaligus. Jaejoong mendengarkan cerita ini dengan senyum di wajahnya, persis seperti senyum yang Seunghyun tunjukkan sembari bercerita. Tetapi ketika mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, wajah Seunghyun berubah sedih, begitu pula Jaejoong. Seunghyun menceritakan pada mereka makan malam keluarganya dengan keluarga Kwon, bagaimana Hyeyoon langsung jatuh cinta dengan Jiyong (yeah, dia mengerti perasaan Hyeyoon karena dia pun merasakan itu). Dia menatakan pada kedua sahabatnya bahwa jika dia menghancurkan hati kakaknya maka hatinya sendiri akan ikut hancur. Dia bercerita pada sahabatnya bagamana dia merasa terpukul dan lari ke atap untuk menenangkan pikiran, betapa senangnya dia ketika Jiyong menyusulnya karena khawatir padanya, dan dia bercerita bagaimana dia tahu bahwa Jiyong adalah Dragon, orang yang berkirm surat dan menjadi sahabat penanya selama ini._

_ Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya ketika Seunghyun menyelesaikan ceritanya sementara Yoochun hanya bisa melongo. Dengan segera Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari peluka Yoochun, duduk di sebelah Seunghyun dan memeluk Seunghyun erat. Tubuh sahabatnya itu berguncang karena terisak kencang. Sangat menyakitkan bagi pengantin baru ini melihat Seunghyun seperti itu. Seunghyun selalu menjadi joker di antara mereka, gas tertawa mereka yang selalu menghibur mereka ketika sedih dan tampaktidak pernah ada masalah. Melihat Seunghyun rapuh dan hancur seperti ini menghancurkan hati mereka._

_ "Aku.. pernah mencoba membakar surat-surat yang Dra—Jiyong kirimkan untukku, tetapi aku mematikan apinya bahkan sebelum aku melemparkan surat-surat itu ke dalamnya," ketika sudah agak tenang dan isakannya sudah sedikit tertahan, Seunghyun melanjutkan ceritanya. Di tangannya sudah ada segelas cokelat hangat yang dibuatkan Jaejoong. Sebelah lengan Yoochun merangkul bahunya, sementara Jaejoong duduk di bawah sambil menaruh daguny a di lutut kanan Seunghyun, menatapnya dengan mata sedih. "Aku tidak bisa membakarnya. Tetapi aku juga tidak sanggup meluhat surat-surat itu, jadi aku menaruhnya di dalam kotak dan menyimpannya di dalam kamar di rumah orangtuaku. Aku jarang tidur di situ sekarang. Kamar itu selalu menyimpan kenangan-kenangan terindah dalam hidupku, dan Jiyong adalah salah satunya."_

_ "Seunghyun-ah.." Yoochun mengelus lengan sahabatnya itu setelah ia menutup ceritanya. "Kau tidak harus melakukan ini. ini bukan sebuah pilihan. Maksudku.. Jiyong bahkan tidak mencintai Hyeyoon," katanya, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan apa-katamu-jangan-memperburuk-keadaan dari Jaejoong. "Well, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung. Kita semua tahu Hyeyoon seseorang yang luar biasa, tetapi percayalah padaku, Seunghyun-ah, aku yakin kau pun tahu ini.. Hyeyoon tidak akan bahagia bersama Jiyong."_

_ Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jiyong akan belajar mencintainya. Seperti katamu, kakakku adalah seseorang yang luar biasa dan Jiyong akan menc—mencintainya pada waktunya,: Seunghyun mengeluarkan sebuah kekehan sedih. "Hyeyoon Noona sudah memberiku segalanya, lebih dari apa yang seharusnya. Dia melindungiku dari semua yang menggangguku ketika kami kecil, dia tidak pernah malu dengan adiknya yang gendut dan jelek—"_

_ "Yang sekarang tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang super sexy dan tampan, Hyun," Jaejoong berkata. Yoochun mengerutkan alisnya, memberitahu Jaejoong kalau dia tidak membantu, tetapi Seunghyun tersenyum berterimakasih padanya. _

_ "Hyeyoon juga membelaku dan memihak padaku ketika aku mengaku pada orangtuaku kalau aku.. berbeda, dia membantu membayar apartemen kami ketika kami memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah sementara aku sibuk berfoya-foya. Dia adalah.. aku tidak bisa mengambil ini darinya. Dia tidak pernah tampak sebahagia ini. Dia tidak pernah mencintai seseorang sampai seperti ini."_

_ "Tapi kau juga berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, Seunghyun-ah."_

_ "Kebahagiaan Noona adalah kebahagiaanku, Jae. Tetapi..," Seunghyun menghela nafas. "Aku rasa aku tidak akan kuat melihat orang yang aku cintai menikah dengan Hyeyoon Noona. Aku harus pergi. Kalian mengerti tidak? Aku harus.. aku harus pergi."_

_ Ketika Seunghyun mulai terisak lagi, Jaejoong berdiri dan mengambil gelas yang Seunghyun pegang, lalu menaruhnya di meha. Pemuda yang lebih tua ini memeluk Seunghyun, begitu pula Yoochun. _

_ "Aku mohon, jangan beritahu Jiyong. Dia akan tahu pada waktunya, tetapi.. jangan beritahu dia sebelum aku pergi. Kalau dia tahu , hatiku tidak akan sanggup meninggalkannya. Berjanjilah padaku kalian tidak akan memberitahu dia."_

_**Flashback end **_

Tidak pernah Yoochun merasa lebih buruk selama hidupnya. Dia tidak tahu harus malkukan apa. Sambil mengumpat Seunghyun dalam hati, dia memukul meja di hadapannya. "Sia; kau Seunghyun karena sudah menghancurkah hati sepupuku! Dan dirimu sendiri.."

**a/n**

**this is a hell long of a chapter! Haha.. Maaf karena nggak update cukup lama, a lot of thing has been distracting me. Aku harap kalian nggak lupa dan nggak bosen sama cerita ini. Banyak banyak terimakasih buat semua yang baca cerita ini dan mau meluangkan waktu untuk review. It means a lot to me, y'all. So this is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this. Jangan emosi sama aku yah karena bikin ini cerita angsty banget. If you haven't know,aku akan memperkenalkan diriku lagi. Nama aliasku adalah kutunakal, atau Sun Jitop, dan aku adalah ratunya angst. Sedikit masochist mungkin, tapi aku nggak pernah suka sad ending untuk GTOP. Mereka deserve a happy ending always, haha. Jadi, calm down, good things will come eventually. Tetapi supaya permen terasa lebih manis, kita harus minum kopi yang pahit dulu kan? ^^**

**Oh ya, kalau ada waktu, cek juga ya fic ini – /s/9165845/1/**

**Mudah-mudahan linknya bener. Itu fic kolaborasiku sama salah satu author GTOP hebat lain di ffn. ^^ My beloved dongsaeng Li. Li, aku nunggu chap 2-nya loh! ^^**

**a/n 2**

**Btw, anyone going to GD's concert in Jakarta? Lemme know lemme know lemme know! Yuk kita pergi bareng! Hahaha *yakin banget gue bakal nonton**


	14. Chapter 13

**13 **

Hari pernikahan Jiyong dan Hyeyoon datang begitu cepat. Jiyong tidak menyadari betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu sampai waktu itu tiba-tiba datang. Jiyong tidak bisa bilang dia mencintai Hyeyoon, tetapi dia mengagumi gadis itu, dan dia senang melihat Hyeyoon senang. Hyeyoon banyak mengingatkannya pada Dami. Dan Jiyong sangat senang mengetahui calon istrinya ini sangat mencintai Seunghyun. hampir semua yang mereka bicarakan setiap mereka bertemu adalah Seunghyun. Jiyong tidak akan terkejut jika Hyeyoon menikahi Seunghyun andai saja mereka bukan saudara kandung.

Di hari pernikahannya, Jiyong datang pagi-pagi sekali ke rumah mewah keluarga Choi. Tim tata rias sedang merias calon pengantin wanitanya, jadi Jiyong diminta menunggu gilirannya. Setelah mengambil teh yang sudah disediakan bagi tim panitia pernikahan di dapur, Jiyong memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang tengah dan melihat apa dia bisa tidur sebentar di situ. Jiyong jarang sekali datang ke rumah ini. memang dia pernah masuk beberapa kali, tetapi lebih sering menunggu luar. Teras adalah tempat favoritnya, juga dapur. Hyeyoon memang calon istrinya, tetapi dia tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan bahwa dia tidak mengenal Hyeyoon dan masih menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu, maupun keluarganya. Ruang tengah keluarga Choi begitu hangat dan terasa kekeluargaannya. Begitu banyak foto-foto keluarga juga foto anak-anak Choi yang dipajang di ruangan ini. Darah Jiyong berdesir ketika dia melihat Seunghyun di foto-foto keluarganya. Oh betapa dia merindukan senyuman yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat itu. Sudah tiga bulan Seunghyun pindah ke Amerika. Ingin sekali rasanya Jiyong menyusulnya ke sana, menemuinya. Atau paling tidak meneleponnya. Dengan baik hati Jaejoong dan Yoochun memberikan alamat dan nomor telepon yang Seunghyun gunakan di sana, tetapi Jiyong tidak memiliki keberanian unuk menghubungi pemuda itu. Jiyong sangat takut akan penolakan Seunghyun. Apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau Seunghyun menolak panggilannya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Seunghyun sudah menemukan orang lain di sana? Jiyong tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Lagipula, Hyeyoon memberitahunya kalau Seunghyun bekerja dengan sangat baik di sana. Sedikit mengkhawatirkan memang ketika Hyeyoon bilang terakhir kali dia dan adiknya itu berhubungan dengan Skype, Seunghyun tampak jauh lebih kurus dan kurang tidur. Hyeyoon yang melihat kekhawatiran terpancar dari mata Jiyong mengatakan pada calon suaminya itu kalau Seunghyun akan baik-baik saja. Adiknya itu kuat. Jiyong tidak tahu apakah Seunghyun akan pulang untuk menghadiri pernikahan Hyeyoon. Seharusnya dia pulang kan? Seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, Jiyong tertawa kecil. Tentu saja dia akan datang, bodoh. Ini kan pernikahan kakaknya.

Jiyong kembali menelusuri satu per satu foto-foto yag terpajang di ruangan itu. Foto-foto keluarga Choi, foto masa kecil Hyeyoon—memang gadis itu sejak kecil sudah sangat cantik—dan foto-foto Seunghyun ketika kecil. Astaga, Seunghyun begitu lucu, pikir Jiyong sambil tersenyum melihat foto yang tampak familiar. Apa Seunghyun pernah menunjukkan foto ini padanya sebelumnya? Sangat lucu. Rasanya Jiyong ingin mencubut pipi Seunghyun kecil. Seandainya Seunghyun tetap seperti—tunggu dulu. Sebuah perasaan aneh yang hampir seperti rasa mual menghampiri tubuh Jiyong. Dia tahu foto ini. bukankah ini foto yang TOP kirimkan padanya? Jiyong mendekati foto yang terpajang di dinding itu, mempelajarinya lebih seksama. Semua yang pernah TOP kirim padanya dia simpan di sebuah kotak yang dia taruh di dalam lemarinya, bagian terdalam lemarinya. Tetapi semua yang TOP kirimkan padanya, juga disimpan dan diingatnya di hatinya. Melihat foto ini, positif kalau itu adalah salah satu foto yang pernah dikirim TOP, membuat Jiyong merasa kakinya lemas. Dengan cepat pemuda ini kembali ke sofa, menghempaskan dirinya di sana. _Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi, tidak,_ Jiyong mengelus-elus dadanya yang bergerak ekstrim menarik napas dalam. Dia bersadar di sofa itu, masih dengan wajah shocknya dan mulut terbuka lebar. _Ini tidak mungkin. Aku pasti salah lihat. Mungkin mereka memang mirip. Banyak kan orang yang mirip di dunia ini?_ Jiyong terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau itu bukan TOP. Kalau itu adalah Seunghyun dan matanya sedang menipunya.

"Oh, Jiyong-ah, kau kenapa?" Nyonya Choi masuk ke ruang tengah dan melihat Jiyong dalam keadaan seperti itu – pucat dan tampak sangat terpukul akan sesuatu – dia merasa khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jiyong sedikit terlonjak ketika mendengar suara Ny. Choi. Dia tidak menyadari calon ibu mertuanya itu ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Dia segera menutup mulutnya, melemparkan senyum palsunya pada wanita itu. "Ah, ti..tidak apa-apa, Ommoni. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk."

Senyum yang diberikan Ny. Choi padanya sangat mirip dengan senyuman yang biasa Seunghyun berikan padanya, membuat Jiyong makin merindukan sosok pemuda itu. "Aku tahu kau pasti lelah, minggu ini memang sangat padat dan sibuk. Pasti sangat menguras tenagamu. Ikuti aku, nak, kau boleh istirahat di kamar Seunghyun. Sejak pindah dia jarang tidur di situ, hanya kalau berkunjung saja, jadi kamarnya masih rapi."

Jiyong ingin menolak. Dia tidak butuh lebih banyak pengingat akan Seunghyun, sudah cukup dia merindukan pemuda yang lebih tua itu. Tetapi di sisi lain, Jiyong ingin melihat kamar Seunghyun. Belum pernah sekalipun Jiyong berkunjung ke apartemen Seunghyun dan Hyeyoon, dan Jiyong ingin melihat apakah kamar Seunghyun benar-benar mencerminkan pemiliknya.

Berterimakasih pada ibu Seunghyun yang menyuruhnya santai saja dan boleh tidur sampai periasnya selesai mendandani Hyeyoon, Jiyong kemudian menutup pintu dan mulai menginspeksi kamar itu. Dia tidak berani membuka laci-laci atau lemari Seunghyun karena percaya bahwa setiap orang berhak memiliki privasi. Jadi Jiyong hanya melihat-lihat koleksi buku dan CD Seunghyun, tersenyum mengetahui selera mereka sedikit mirip. Mereka sama-sama menyukai musik-musik indie dan klasik. Kamar Seunghyun cukup rapi, meskipun tidak serapi kamar Jiyong. Aroma kamar ini begitu maskulin, tetapi begitu lembut. Aromanya begitu.. Seunghyun. Merasa napasnya berhenti sesaat mengingat aroma Seunghyun, Jiyong mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah foto di sebelah komputer Seunghyun. Dan dia hampir terjatuh menyadari itu foto apa.

Di atas meja kayu itu, sebuah foto terpajang. Sebuah foto yang sangat familiar dan Jiyong yakin dia akan mengenali foto itu di manapun, meskipun foto yang dia punya dipenuhi dengan gambar bunga dan hati dan gambar-gambar lain, tetapi Jiyong tahu itu foto yang sama. Senyum itu, jawline itu, alis itu. Alis khas yang Jiyong ingat tanpa harus melihat lagi foto yang selalu dia bawa ke mana-mana sebelum dia robek-robek di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari pertemuannya dengan TOP. Tanpa berpikir, walaupun dengan jantung berdebar keras, Jiyong membongkar laci-laci di meja Seunghyun. Nihil. Tidak ada bukti bahwa Seunghyun adalah sahabat pena Jiyong. Tetapi ketika Jiyong membuka pintu lemari Seunghyun, Jiyong merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. Di bagian dalam pintu itu, tertempel sebuah foto yang Jiyong pernah kirimkan pada sahabat penanya. Sebuah foto yang diambil ketika Jiyong sedang rekreasi bersama teman-teman sekolahnya. Jiyong, yang berdiri paling kiri di barisan tengah di foto itu, kepalanya dilingkari dengan pena merah dan di atasnya ada tulisan yang sudah sangat familiar di mata Jiyong berbunyi 'my Jiyong, my Dragon!'. Mengambil selangkah mundur, Jiyong menyadari apa maksud tulisan itu. Berapa lama.. berapa lama Seunghyun tahu kalau Jiyong adalah Dragon? Dia ingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan TOP di telepon. Ketika itu TOP mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu, **Kwon Jiyong**."

Merasa kakinya benar-benar lemas sekarang, Jiyong terjatuh. Dia berlutut di hadapan lemari yang terbuka lebar itu. Ketika itulah Jiyong melihat sebuah kotak dengan label DRAGON berwarna biru berukuran besar tertempel di permukaan kotak itu. Jiyong dalam hati meminta maaf, kepada siapapun yang mendengarnya, karena tidak menghormati privasi Seunghyun dan mengobrak-abrik barangnya, tetapi Jiyong harus tahu. Dan apa yang Jiyong lihat menghancurkan hatinya.

_Namaku Dragon. Aku juga salah satu tamu acara radio yang kau telepon beberapa waktu lalu. Aku adalah si 'teman yang menanyakan nomor teleponmu', benar._

_Karena menjadi berbeda itu tidak enak. Hanya saja.. melihat perbedaan itu dari sudut pandangmu, aku menyadari kalau itu tidak seburuk yang aku kira._

_Aku sudah mencoba. Memang sulit, tetapi yang kau katakan memang benar. Tantangan terbesar adalah diri kita sendiri dan persepsi kita tentang 'berbeda'. ... Kirimkan aku fotomu, bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau bukan seorang pria tua yang gendut dan binal?_

Sekarang Jiyong tahu kenapa TOP begitu marah ketika membalas surat Jiyong yang meminta fotonya. Ketika itu TOP mengatakan pada Ji agar tidak menggunakan kata gendut untuk meledek seseorang, karena terkadang kata sederhana seperti itu bisa mengubah hidup seseorang. Kata 'gendut' meski diucapkan sebagai lelucon, bisa menjadi penghinaan besar dan sanagt kejam bagi sebagian orang. Jiyong langsung ingat percakapannya dengan Seunghyun di restoran galbi, pertama kali mereka makan bersama, ketika Seunghyun menceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Ketika Seunghyun bilang dia kelebihan berat badan di masa lalunya. Bagaimana dia selalu dikerjai senior dan teman-temannya karena keadaannya. Bagaimana sampai sekarang Seunghyun masih tidak PD kalau seseorang menyebut kata gendut atau gemuk, atau ketika seseorang mengatakan padanya dia tampak lebih sehat (yang berarti dia lebih gemuk). Semuanya masuk akal sekarang. Airmata Jiyong mengalir deras ke pipinya melihat surat-suratnya sendiri.

_Mungkin kita bisa bekerja sama suatu hari nanti? Kita bisa berkolaborasi dan membentuk sebuah tim duet. TOP-Dragon. The TOP Dragon. Keren kan?_

_Hey, Pimp. Aku mau tanya sesuatu. Apa kau percaya pada cinta? Maksudku, kau bilang kau pikir kau mencintai seseorang waktu itu, tetapi kau __belum pernah menjalani sebuah hubungan yang cukup layak dikatakan sebagai hubungan yang berdasarkan cinta sebelumnya, tetapi apa kau percaya pada hal itu? Pada cinta? Bahwa kau akan menemukannya suatu hari? Aku punya pertanyaan yang tak pernah bisa kujawab. Aku harap kau bisa membantku. Apakah mungkin kalau aku jatuh cinta pada 2 orang sekaligus? Walaupun kau belum pernah bertemu dengan orang ini, dan dengan yang satunya lagi kau baru saja kenal dengannya tapi kau merasa sudah mengenalnya lama?_

Jiyong terisak membaca bagian itu. Dia merasa bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin dia menanyakan itu pada Seunghyun? Yoochun memang benar, memang tidak mungkin mencintai uda orang sekaligus. Jiyong tidak percaya dia begitu bodoh. Suara mereka yang mirip, kekonyolan mereka, alis mata mereka, kebetulan yang sama bahwa mereka akan bernyanyi di pernikahan sahabatnya, bagaimana mungkin Jiyong tidak menyadari semua itu?

Lirik lagu, Jiyong tiba-tiba ingat lirik yang dia tulis untuk TOP. Jiyong membongkar kotak itu, mencari sampai ke bagian bawah, menyodok-nyodok pojok kotak itu, melihat di antara selipan kertas, tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukannya. Di mana? Di mana kertas lirik itu? Di mana Seunghyun meny—

"Sedang apa kau, Kwon Jiyong?"

Mendengar suara rendah itu, yang sangat dia kenal dan sangat dia rindukan, Jiyong dengan cepat menoleh ke pintu. Sial. Seunghyun. Seunghyun yang sangat dia rindukan. Dan Hyeyoon.


End file.
